


青梅枯萎，竹马老去，喜欢的人都叫同一个名字

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Nova（Comics） - Fandom, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio





	1. Chapter 1

charpter 1

在这场史无前例的劫难过后，宇宙又一次蒙上了它美丽神秘的面纱，继续不悲不喜的注视着春去秋来和世间百态。

大团大团瑰丽的星云仍然散发着永恒的璀璨光芒，不，也不能说“永恒”，任何事物都不能永生不灭，包括宇宙本身。

Richard Rider亦不能免俗。

后来有人告诉他，Richard曾不惜违逆银河系帝国联合会的命令执意要独自去寻他；richard在背后当着众人的面夸赞Peter是他平生见过最勇敢的人。他当然能笃定richard会来找他，不管是在癌变宇宙或是其他什么地方，换做是他，他也一定会不惜一切代价去救richard；但是richard后面这句话却说错了，正是因为他，Peter quill活到这么大终于第一次生出了害怕的念头，甚至来到宇宙之后第一次流泪，在母亲去世之后，他已经快要忘记眼泪的滋味。泪珠划过嘴唇有些许渗入口腔，喉咙瞬间泛起了阵阵苦味，它很咸，很涩，这磨人的滋味仿佛令人连说话的功能也一并丧失了，沉默恰如其分的在这个一片死寂的病态宇宙持续蔓延。

他不知道该如何面对众人的期盼的眼神。  
那个娜摩瑞塔女孩，gamora，还有他的弟弟罗比。Richard甚至还在临死前请求他不要告诉他们事情的真相，他又该怎样苍白无力的给他们解释Richard的去向？

打破所有人的美好梦境——灭霸没有被他们杀死，银河系每时每刻仍然处于危险之中，大家之前的努力都白费了。全宇宙的人都视他们为甘于奉献、勇于牺牲的大英雄，他看见为他们制作的巨型雕像，可是雕刻的内容令他感到十分不适，他站在Richard身边同他并肩作战的样子及其刺眼，仿佛在嘲讽他现在是多么滑稽可笑，时时刻刻都在提醒他的自负和无能。

太讽刺了。

但必须承认，他当然会面对这一切，无论会遭到什么样的对待，他总是要面对现实，即便这一生从来都在不间断地跟命运作斗争，他仍不想输。

而且想也知道，以gamora的性格，她是绝对不会善罢甘休的。好吧，既然Richard拜托了他，他就会遵守承诺，即使要以扮演一个人渣为代价。

但是世事难料，回归没多久，在数次逼问无效后，gamora竟然不惜策划绑架他。

头顶明晃晃的灯泡刺得眼睛几乎睁不开，他被牢牢地绑在一张椅子上，动弹不得。特殊材质的绳子深深勒入皮肉，越是挣扎，勒得越紧，令人疼痛难忍，却也还勉强在承受范围之内，让他不至于丢脸的尖叫出声。毕竟这是宇宙顶级杀手gamora的杰作，威力自然不俗。

“gamora？你这是干什么？”

“Peter quill！你别再给我耍什么花样，你告诉我！你告诉我Richard到底怎么了？！否则我就杀了你！”

gamora歇斯底里的冲着Peter大喊大叫，显然已经到了崩溃边缘。而Peter也不好受，被打晕的后遗症开始发作，在嗡嗡的耳鸣声中，只能隐约听出些断断续续的只言片语，然后一边盯着她的口型费劲的试图理解完整的语意。白惨惨的灯光摇摇晃晃的打在他身上，脖子被缚住，头不得不靠着椅背往后仰，眼前只有一团模糊的白光不停地来回扫射，一片眩晕。

他想吐。

“......好，我告诉你，我都告诉你。”

“这么久以来我也受尽了煎熬。我要么背叛他，要么背叛你。如果现在你想离队的话，就走吧。但我还是希望你能留下来，他不让我和Drax告诉你，是因为他爱你。”

“而我按他的请求照做了，是因为我爱他。无论如何，希望你能明白.......我们都是爱你的。”

gamora转身披上了她的斗篷，突然沉默下来，令人吃惊的是不出一会儿peter就听见了类似啜泣的声音从角落里传来。虽然他的头被固定住，没法转过头去看是什么情况，但他基本可以断定gamora哭了。角落里的哭声渐渐变大，最后演变成了失声痛哭，要不是碍于双手被缚，他真的很想过去帮她擦擦眼泪，尽管她正是害得他此时无法动弹的元凶。此刻他奇异的产生了一种感同身受的感觉，那些悲伤的号哭仿佛也像是从自己喉咙里发出来似的；那些眼泪，好似也从自己红了的眼眶里滚下来一般，因为自从那天流了一行泪以后他自己的眼睛就像一口干涸了的枯井，疲惫干涩，再挤不出一滴液体来。

她也算是把他的痛楚和悲伤代为传达给了那个男人吧，女人向来心思缜密，又装着一颗七窍玲珑心，她自然明白他们三人之间的不可言说的秘密。以往大家都是心照不宣，而如今，三角支点崩塌了，平衡也彻底被打破了，对彼此倒互生出几分怜惜情分了。

不管怎么说，如此失态，这恐怕也是她人生的第一次吧。richard真是个罪恶的男人，想不到他是个游戏大师，竟如此善于激励别人完成最近很流行的“挑战不可能”游戏。看来gamora这次也是真的动了心吧，倘若richard这次能平安回来，他们的结局肯定不言而喻了。

他，starlord回归了。但他终日消沉，不可自控的感到内疚，他整日把自己灌醉，又整夜整夜的做噩梦，他还会经常不可抑制的想起理查德，他甚至恨不得去寻死，一了百了。但他不能，自己这条命就是用理查德的命换来的，他还有很多事要做，首当其冲的就是找到灭霸，然后杀了他，不仅仅是为了给理查德报仇，更是为了全宇宙。至于其他的，他不愿去想，也不能再去想了。

gamora没有离开，这已经是最好的结果了。

不知道又过了多少年。他因为半个斯巴达星人的血统衰老的非常缓慢，他已不能明显感觉到时间的流逝。他仍在护卫队待着，日复一日，年复一年。

他不再那么频繁的想起理查德了，但他仍然常常受到噩梦的侵袭，他总会梦到火箭他们因为他而死去，然后再从半夜惊醒，而且酒精的麻痹效果也越来越差。最麻烦的是，不知怎么的，有个号称“小刀先生”的混蛋突然要以三百万黄金的价格悬赏他的命。在各路顶尖杀手的疯狂追杀下，他不得不狼狈的四处逃跑，不幸中的万幸，他碰上了他同父异母的妹妹维多利亚。虽然他的亲生父亲是个混蛋，但是妹妹却是个好妹妹。

在这次危机中，他认识了二代新星Sam Alixanda。

原来从那时候已经过了这么久，久到连新星的名号都已经又有新人继承了。

Peter细细的打量着这个二代新星。比他要矮上一个头，看起来还是个半大孩子呢，很活泼的样子。他的制服相较理查德也有着明显的改变，黑色占据了主色调，却丝毫不显得老气沉闷，反倒衬得他少年意气风发，潇洒中带着一点稳重。

当他照常在战斗中发号施令的时候，偶尔跟Sam背靠背挨得很近，一回头总是差点叫成理查德的名字。即使他打心眼里明白理查德已经死了很久了，他不是理查德，他都很清楚。

作为宇宙极限单兵2号，Sam也时常会来帮助护卫队，就像Richard从前那样。那隐藏在相似的头盔和制服之下的面容有时真是无法不让Peter错觉Richard还在。他真恨新星这该死的头盔，又爱死了它，因为这个，他便可以肆无忌惮的脑补头盔下的人；也因为这个，最后他总是不得不一次又一次的重新面对Richard死去的事实。即便如此，他还是不由自主的想要依恋Sam，尽管他只是迷恋那种熟悉的感觉。

 

晴朗的天空一望无际，清爽的秋风一阵一阵的从窗外袭过，奏响了清脆的红枫叶小调。

在这个难得的好天气，本应打起精神认真听讲的黑发少年却用一只手托着脸颊，百无聊赖的转着笔，时不时瞟一眼窗外，开始思考起少年Sam之烦恼——他在继承新星名号之后在神盾局的指引下加入了蜘蛛侠的小队。蜘蛛侠作为他们的队长的确很称职，也天生是个当好朋友的料，都说没有人是完美的，如果非要选出一个，那就只能是蜘蛛侠Peter Parker了。他的性格可以说是十全十美，活像是天使坠落到凡间，想要不喜欢他实在太难。但是，他总有点那么不甘心，就做个朋友什么的，跟其他人一样，没有任何特别之处。也许是他太过贪心了？因为喜欢他？

是的，没错，他确实有那么一点喜欢蜘蛛侠，也许不止一点。

他们认识也总共不过几年，开始也仅仅限于同事和队友的普通关心；后来，因为任务需要，他们都转到了peter的学校，后来甚至住进了他的家里，这进展实在是太迅速了不是么。

不，不要误会，他并不是独自一人搬进peter的家里，因此他们之间的关系也并没有达到那样深。但他至少还是可以保证peter对他跟对其他队友们还是不一样的，但他心里很清楚，要的远远不止这些。朋友以上，恋人未满最让人委屈。

他还年轻，他肯定想拼一拼的。但harry无疑是这条路上最大的绊脚石。

虽然没有人明说，但是就连他自己也对蜘蛛侠和奥斯本家小少爷的关系似懂非懂了。

蜘蛛侠对Sam很特别，但他对harry更特别。小队里他们都知道彼此的秘密身份，蜘蛛侠身边的很多朋友也都知道，他却一直坚持不向极少数的身边人公布这个秘密，他说是为了不让他自己最珍视的人因为他陷入危险，其中包括aunt may和harry。

他们在战斗中默契无双，但更多次他眼睁睁的看着Peter不顾一切的救harry于危险之中，看到从来冷静机智的蜘蛛侠忘记了自己的秘密身份，双手发抖，慌乱无措的大声呼唤着对奥斯本小少爷的昵称，直到嘶声力竭。当他知道harry的父亲就是绿魔的时候，他就知道自己已经输给harry了，蜘蛛侠一直都知道，但是他还是那样在乎他，一点不受那个变态老魔头影响；即使harry本人后来那么痛恨蜘蛛侠并黑化成为小绿魔，蜘蛛侠仍然放不了手。

这样一来，倘若小绿魔一直不原谅蜘蛛侠的话，蜘蛛侠一直单箭头受挫的话（小蜘蛛对不起），他还可以乘虚而入搏一把。但小绿魔最终却放下了与蜘蛛侠重归于好，甚至放弃了短暂的反派生涯愿意为他牺牲一切。

哦，HAPPY ENDDING！撒花！有情人终于冲破了封建家长的迫害终成眷属了，但是可怜的Sam的LOVE LINE就直接GAME OVER了。

毫无疑问，蜘蛛侠已经有了两情相悦的恋人。harry是Peter的青梅竹马，各种条件更是甩他不止十条街。他本不是轻言放弃的人，只怪情敌太强大，他是毫无希望了。他是非常非常喜欢蜘蛛侠没错，但他也没法再去拆散那历经坎坷才走到一起的两人，他还是个善良的好孩子，永远坚持自己的道德底线。

但他真的也做不到，这么短时间就能把Peter从自己的心里剥离出去，这真的太痛了。不过他起码还能默默的陪在Peter身边，关心他，像现在这样也就很好，至少也是一种爱。

这过程当然是心酸又艰难的，直到他因为寻找父亲的下落开始频繁的进入宇宙而认识了星爵，是的，他也叫Peter。

另一个peter也有着一双漂亮的蓝眼睛和同样活泼可爱的性格，这让他有一种似曾相识的感觉。跟他呆在一起心情总是会很好，有时他还很孩子气，真的非常可爱。

初次认识的时候，Peter quill就得意洋洋的向Sam炫耀他从地球上带来珍藏的游戏和歌曲，然而当Sam告诉他那都是他爷爷玩过的之后，突然不好意思的垂下了头，眼里的小星星都熄灭了，活像只可怜巴巴的小奶猫。

倒弄得Sam不知所措了，好吧都是他的错，当然是赶紧哄哄他啦。他可真好哄！三言两语就又笑出两个小酒窝。天啊，他真的真的非常可爱！天知道他为什么会想用“可爱”来形容一个真实年纪肯定在三十以上的大男人。

当然，当他被要求去清理干净被怪兽的粘液弄脏的米兰号时，就在心里悄悄打消了这个念头。不过，其实偶尔的任性也可以算是一种可爱吧？

后来，他被quill的父亲杰桑欺骗而害quill受伤，他突然很愧疚。

他还是太年轻，太年少气盛，才轻信了那个恶棍的谎话，他对quill有些过分了。quill一直那么关心他的安危，不停的劝说他，可他却固执的把他当成一个枉顾亲情的混账，好在他关键时刻还是遵从内心的选择，去相信quill。你很难不去信任peter quill，任何人都很难做到，他天生就该是个领导者，有着让人自愿臣服的天赋技能。

老实说，从quill的亲生父亲开始，他才开始真正走近了peter quill的心门。其实他们都知道亲情对于对方的重要性，不过那已经是很后来的事情了。

他注意到quill十分喜爱听音乐，尤其是80年代的老歌。喜欢音乐没什么奇怪，但他惊奇于quill还坚持如此过时的音乐，他甚至还在用磁带听歌。这个男人的一切就好像被时间留在80年代了，但Sam也能明白，他所有过时的坚持也是他对地球仅有的怀恋；在他年幼被绑架到宇宙以后，听听妈妈的磁带，想念他回不去的故乡和见不到的亲人，成了他唯一的安慰。  
Sam相信音乐是与心灵相通的一种媒介，任何时间任何地点，任何生物都能与之发出共鸣。他能感受到quill就像那些老酒一样透着香浓醇厚的气息，引人沉醉，品得越久，越能品味其中美妙。

也许，有一天他也可以让quill听听他的音乐歌单。

他年少天真，正是带着初生牛犊不怕虎的生气；quill却也时常显出与年龄不符的天真，不是幼稚愚蠢的那种，而是活泼单纯，有着一颗赤子之心。在这茫茫宇宙中来自地球的人寥寥无几，他们更能感到来自同一个星球的奇异的亲近感，那是来自于血液里的一种默契；寂静的宇宙中，仿佛能听到血液中因为两个火热的灵魂碰撞而沸腾的声响。

他戴着超级新星的头盔，下半身都变成炮火推进器，拖着这长长的“小尾巴”在夜空中划过一道道靓丽的烟火痕迹，quill说他像个人形火箭一样在银河系自由穿梭，这话他似乎也曾用来形容过前任新星；不过他更喜欢把他自己比作一颗永不陨落的流星，看见他的人都可以许下幸福的愿望。

Sam来到宇宙已经有一段日子了，父亲的下落却仍然不清不楚。不过，寻找之余，他也继承了父亲的信念，加入了新星军团，正逢前超级新星牺牲，军团正是人员紧缺的时候，他毫不犹豫的接过了这个重担，正式成为二代超级新星。

说起来，不知怎的，他能感觉到quill跟前任新星Richard Rider好像有着一些说不清道不明的情感纠葛。但是其他人都不敢轻易在他面前提起那个男人，他也就无从得知那些细节了。


	2. Chapter 2

charpter 2  
无存知地  
酒吧里人们三三两两的聚在一起尽情享乐，星爵背对着他坐在吧台附近的高脚凳上，一头金发在昏暗的灯光下显得更加耀眼，连带着扭头看过来的眼神也生出几分慵懒暧昧的味道。在他回头的瞬间，Sam感觉自己直直撞进了一汪蓝色海洋里，心头一耸然后手脚有点发软，感觉快要溺死在那片海里。

一杯冰镇果汁被塞到他的手里，一下子打破了他的幻想，这才后知后觉的回过神来。

“Sam，真的非常感谢你这段时间以来的帮忙，如果没有你，我真的不知道该怎么办了。”

“不用客气，Quill。下次记得大声呼叫我，我会立即赶来报道。”Sam笑着喝了一口果汁——唯一令人扫兴的是未成年人不能喝酒，即使是在宇宙里的酒吧。

“可是光是今天一天你就救了我三次，我当然该报答报答你。”

星爵突然起了坏心思，想要逗逗这个可爱的年轻人。

Sam还没反应过来星爵说的“报答”是什么意思，就突然发现星爵已经凑近了他的脸，然后飞速在他唇上留下一个一触即分的吻。

Sam感觉自己脸红了，嗡嗡的一阵耳鸣过后，沸腾的酒吧里仿佛突然被按下了过滤网一样，他的耳朵里只剩下低声的窃窃私语。他怔怔的看着星爵，那双蓝眼睛似乎拥有勾魂夺魄的能力，竟奇异的令他感受到一种似曾相识的温柔。

然后他的脑子就成了一团浆糊，再回过神来的时候他们已经跌跌撞撞的回到了米兰号上星爵的房间。Sam终于忍不住开始热烈的回吻Peter，在他唇齿间流连忘返，还在百忙之中抽出一只手正欲摘下头盔。

“不要摘头盔……也不要脱制服……就这样好不好？”

Sam愣了一下，没有说话，又重新捧着Peter的脸继续亲吻。

一只手探进了Peter的灰色T恤，少年人骨节分明的手指自下往上缓缓的在这具身体上抚摸游走，充分感受掌下光滑紧实的肌肉，又不断的揉捏胸部结实饱满的两团，接着好继续挑逗那两粒小小的乳头，让它们渐渐的变硬挺立。

“哈……哈啊……”Peter从喉咙里漏出一声呻吟，两人终于暂时分开，Peter立刻开始大口大口的喘着气。

“quill，你这里有没有那个？呃……就是润滑剂……”Sam越说越小声，最后几个字几乎轻得听不到，毕竟这还是少年对情事的初次尝试。

“左边床头柜的第二个抽屉里。”Peter有点好笑的用手蹭了蹭Sam的脸颊，少年已经褪去了婴儿肥渐渐显出硬朗的轮廓来。少年床上特有的羞涩和活力让他感到一种久违的放松，他已经太久没有体验过这种感觉，让他感到自己还是一个鲜活的生命，一个活生生的人。

Sam灵活的手指很快就解开了Peter的皮带和拉链，手顺着性感的臀部曲线探入了股缝深处。冰凉的护腕让Peter打了个冷颤，接着立马感觉到少年沾了润滑剂的手指已经直直的插进了他的身体。

房间里除了几声闷哼就只有黏糊糊的水声，很快几根手指就已经在里面轻松自如了。Sam微微拉下制服裤子，把硬挺的阴茎掏出来抵在了Peter的穴口。

巨大的龟头缓缓挤开肠壁，Sam逐渐把粗大的阴茎完全推了进去。

“嗯……啊……太大了……”小腹上甚至浮现出淡淡的轮廓，没想到Sam还是个高中生，尺寸却如此惊人，Peter忍不住从咬紧的牙关里滑出断断续续的呻吟，声音沙哑中带着一丝甜腻，更加撩人心弦。

听到这句“夸奖”，Sam涨红了脸，有些难为情。但他很快就感到Peter温暖湿润的肠壁紧紧的吸住了他，开始给予他无尽的快感，这感觉甚至比他第一次运用新星之力时还要兴奋，爽得他立刻就把那些小羞涩丢到了九霄云外。

年轻人办事情总是这么心急，一进去就开始横冲直撞，完全凭着本能动作。他抽插了一会儿，终于忍不住用双手搂住Peter的大腿将他转过来面向自己，好让他扎扎实实能够坐在自己的阴茎上。

“啊……别……嗯……好深……”Peter没料到Sam突如其来的动作，被他摁在阴茎上狠狠的贯穿，双腿无力的打着颤，每每想要挣扎着起来，就会被狠狠的压下去，又重新跌落回Sam的大腿上。然后只能接受少年不停的大力抽插，把他逼出更多的尖叫和呜咽。

“啊啊……啊……嗯……”Peter被身下强烈的撞击顶得一耸一耸，只得紧紧抱住Sam的脖子寻找安全感，胸口来回摩擦着凉凉的制服，隔着轻薄的布料也能够充分感受到对方淡淡的体温。

房间里没有开灯，光线昏暗，隔着头盔Peter更加看不清Sam的表情，他径自迷恋的把脸颊贴在那冰冷的头盔上，通过它怀念依恋另一个男人。有那么一瞬间他有一种错觉，Richard还在，他就在这里抱着他。

昏暗的光线盖住了星爵耀眼的金发，发色显得黯淡有些发棕，但那双充满了水汽的蓝眼睛却依然光彩夺目，双眸水光潋滟，仿佛有海水将要自其中溢出来了。Sam一只手揽住Peter的腰，另一只手覆上他的金发，在他眼角落下一串轻柔的吻。

“Ri——Sam，不要了……”

“Peter……宝贝儿你真棒……”他至少不用担心在床上叫错名字这种尴尬的问题，这很好。

少年人正是精力旺盛的年纪，一直狂插猛送的，直逼得Peter的呻吟一声盖过一声，嗓子都哑了Sam却还没有要射的意思。

Sam又扣住Peter的腰猛力冲刺了几下，终于射在了Peter的里面。大量精液喷射到敏感的肠壁上，Peter不由得哭叫出声，想挣扎却动弹不得，只得生生承受着热液的浇灌。

“哈……哈啊……”Peter无力的倚在Sam怀里，一小部分过多的精液从小穴流下来洇湿了床单，但他已无暇顾及。

Peter是在淅淅沥沥的水声中逐渐清醒过来的，窗帘拉开了一半，靠床头的那一半很贴心的没有拉开，因而外面强烈的光线没有给他造成任何不适。但他很快就感到了另外一阵火辣辣刺痛——来自下半身的。

该死，昨天还是玩的太过了。

浴室的门被唰的拉开了，Sam快步走了出来，身上还冒着热气，有水珠不断的从短短的发梢滑落到锁骨，脊背，然后沿着优美的肌肉线条一路狂奔最终消失在被浴巾裹住的看不到的地方。

他惊讶的发现Peter正想要靠着床头坐起来，四目相对，一时间有点尴尬。Peter正想说些什么打破这种状态，还来不及发声，Sam就毫不迟疑的坐到了床边，微微掀起被子把手伸了进去。

接着Peter就感受到一双手覆上了他的腰部，持续的揉捏按摩大大缓解了腰部的酸痛，之后又感觉到温热触感的在身上不时的移动，头部，太阳穴，接着到颈部，背上，手臂，这已经不仅仅是腰部的，而是一个全身的按摩。Sam的节奏缓慢，力道适中，令人感到久违的放松和舒畅。

“抱歉把你吵醒了，感觉还好吗？”

“说真的有好很多，没想到你还会按摩，技术还不赖嘛。”

“嗯，以前在家里经常给我妈做这个…………我扶你去洗个澡？”

“……我自己可以。”

“好吧。”Sam不再坚持，于是Peter撑着发软的双腿努力把自己关进了浴室。

过了一会儿，Peter一打开浴室门，就闻到一股浓郁的香味，勾得他忍不住咽了咽口水。回想这几年都光顾着喝酒，也没怎么好好吃几顿饭，这会儿还真有点饿了。循着香味一路找到大厅，果然看见Sam正在往餐桌上放最后一个盘子。

“很抱歉未经允许就擅自使用了你们的厨房，不过我有把所有的东西都清理干净了。”

老天，洗碗池里之前好像堆着好几摞的碗碟还没洗的吧，真是丢人现眼！护卫队的光辉形象都被他毁了！

Peter脸红了，他试图尽快的转移下话题，“哇哦，早餐而已，你愣是做出了五星级豪华料理的水准啊。要知道我早就被Drax的黑暗料理给整的失去了对食物的欲望。”

Sam不好意思的挠了挠头，笑出了一口白牙。

“你喜欢就好，只是因为在家里几乎都是我做饭的，熟能生巧吧。”

于是两人就开始安静的吃早饭，然后收拾好碗盘。Sam想，是时候提出离开了，然而星爵比他更快。

“Sam，你真是个好孩子。”

一阵风拂过脸颊一样，Peter又在他的脸颊留下了一个轻柔的吻，随即风一样离开了。

“——而好孩子都值得奖励。”

再次见面已经是一个月以后了，俩人并没有Sam之前想象中的那么尴尬，谈天问好一切顺其自然，气氛甚至算得上和谐融洽。

晚上大家按照惯例又在无存知地的酒吧里庆祝又一次的胜利，然后在酒过三巡以后不出意外纷纷开始放飞自我，盖莫拉一个箭步蹦上桌子开始跳舞、德拉克斯和火箭还在坚持鸡同鸭讲的划拳、格鲁特陶醉在自己美妙的歌声里（虽然听上去都是一个词）、就连平日里最文静的曼缇斯也几欲把紧挨着的格鲁特当成钢管来上一段，几乎每个人都high翻了天。

Sam兴致缺缺，他既不能喝酒，又没人陪他聊天，在沙发上坐了一会儿就有些无聊，趁着众人都在发酒疯偷偷溜出了大门。

已是接近午夜时分，酒吧门口的街道十分冷清，只有招牌上璀璨的霓虹灯在不眠不休的闪烁，五颜六色的灯光打在路牙子上几个浓妆艳抹的婀娜身影上，照亮了掩盖在喧闹浮华之下灯红酒绿的糜烂本色。说到底。地球也好，宇宙也好，凡是有“文明”的地方本质都是一样的，见不得光的部分总是大同小异。

Sam收回目光，低着头继续漫无目的的轧马路。他突然发现就在自己几步之外拖着一个长长的影子，于是故意放慢脚步好等那人追上来，但几分钟后影子仍没有移动的迹象。他只好侧过头去看，倚在街角的星爵周围烟雾缭绕，显得颓废又性感。

那支烟在他细长的手指间灵活的翻转，暗红色的袖子里露出一节雪白的腕子，另一只手斜插在皮衣口袋里，嘴里缓缓吐出一口烟，弥散的烟雾中一双清亮的眸子直直的看了过来，长而密的睫毛根根分明。

“你怎么也出来了？年轻人不是都应该很喜欢这种party？”星爵总算走到Sam身边，抢先发了问。

“总觉得有些无聊，想出来走走。倒是你，作为护卫队的队长，居然不去跟你的队员们呆在一起？”

“我……前几年喝了太多酒，导致现在看到就有点反胃。”星爵仍漫不经心的转着那支烟，偶尔吸上一两口。

“怎么，不敢喝酒改抽烟了？说起来这还是我第一次看见你抽烟。”

“噢，我差点忘了，最好别让未成年人吸二手烟，”星爵说着就要掐灭手里的烟，“平时我可不敢抽，盖莫拉要是在米兰号里闻到烟味会杀了我的，而且这玩意在宇宙里也不好搞到手。”

Sam迅速抓住星爵的手，阻断了他接下来的动作，“那就不要忍着，你想抽就抽。虽然这玩意长期吸食对身体不好，但是在我面前你不用这么压抑自己，你想干什么就干什么，好吗？”

星爵愣了一下，最终还是没有掐灭那支烟，又把它叼回了嘴里。

两个各自偷偷从庆功宴溜走的人就这么不期而遇了，然后又很自然的开始一起在空旷的大街上随意溜达。

“都这么晚了还是找个地方睡一觉？”星爵伸了个懒腰，深吸了一口气，冰凉的空气沁入肺里令人感到一丝莫名的舒爽。

“肯定不能回你的米兰号了，他们半夜回去肯定会搞得乱七八糟的，去开个房？”Sam脸不红心不跳的提出了开房的建议，倒是旁边的星爵吓了一跳。

“哇哦，怎么有种带坏未成年的感觉？跟一个高中生去开房？警察叔叔听到会把我抓进去吧。”

“说得好像我们之前没做过一样。不用担心，本宇宙警察特批了，不过要是一会儿不听我的话，就用手铐把你铐起来哦。”Sam笑嘻嘻的把玩着从制服口袋里掏出来的一副银手铐，被他抛上抛下的手铐在路灯下闪闪发亮。

“这位警察弟弟好凶，怕了你还不成吗？说真的，你哪来的手铐？”

“Emmm，我想这应该是每个宇宙警察的标配吧。”

终于就开房达成一致后，他们就近找了一家旅馆。开房间的时候看惯宇宙各种新奇事物的老板连眼皮都没抬一下，就把钥匙甩在了柜台上。

进了房间星爵立刻就征用了浴室，Sam就蹬掉靴子坐上了床，kingsize的大床异常柔软舒适，床沿一下子被他坐出一个浅浅的坑。

星爵出来的时候惊讶的发现Sam只是脱掉了靴子，他的头盔和制服都还老老实实的裹在身上，跟他们第一次时他提出的无理要求一样。想起那次他模模糊糊的好像差点叫错了人，星爵的心里有些惴惴不安。

“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”Sam不以为意，拍了拍床垫，只示意星爵尽快到他身边去。

这次他们没有关掉床头灯，暖黄色的灯光照亮了小小的空间，竟然有几分温馨的感觉。Sam这次在灯下细看才发现，星爵因在宇宙中经年不见阳光，全身的皮肤比起普通的白种人更加白皙细腻。他也不是那种死人般的惨白，而是莹润有光泽的白皙，就像珍珠一样，浴衣裹着他凹凸有致的躯体分外性感，叫人一秒也移不开眼。

他们面对面的坐在床上，星爵缓缓的解着自己浴衣的腰带，那双拿惯了枪的手舒展开来更显得骨节分明。谁知带子一解开，胸前那两团饱满的软肉就猛地跳了出来还晃了两下，差点蹭到近在咫尺的Sam身上。少年一下脸红到脖子根，下意识的摸了摸自己的鼻子，还好没有某种液体流出来。星爵也没有料到会出现这种意外的“勾引”，看他捂着鼻子后知后觉的也涨红了脸。

这要还能忍，要不就不是个男人，要不然就是身体有问题。

Sam一把扯掉了星爵的浴衣把他按倒在身下，掏出那副新手铐来二话不说就把他铐在床头上。

“卧槽你来真的？”星爵吓了一跳，像是没想到他会真的把这个带到床上来。

“我知道这难不倒一个宇宙海盗，你不想就自己解开。”

“小小年纪就不学好。”星爵象征性的挣了挣，就懒得再动弹，索性随他去了。

Sam听了也不生气，只低下头专心的亲吻星爵，从额头开始，一下一下，绵密柔软的吻顺着挺直的鼻梁一路流连，再往下就避开了嘴唇直接啃起脖子去了。

他用小虎牙不轻不慢的来回磨过星爵的喉结，又时不时的吸两下，顿时星爵就气息不稳浑身发软，发出了轻轻的喘息，因着双手被困没法推拒，只不停扭着头想要躲开。

“你是属小狗儿的吗？弄得痒死了。”

Sam得意的笑了，“那你求求我？”

星爵气的要命又没办法，只好小声的求他。

“太小声了听不见啊。”

“好宝贝，好弟弟，求求你别弄了！”星爵的声音软下去，轻轻发着颤，直听得Sam越发硬了。

“个小混蛋！从哪儿学得这么坏了？”

“你可知中国有‘士别三日，既当刮目相看’的说法，你我都分别一个月了，我还能没点长进？”

Sam用手指轻轻刮了刮星爵的鼻子，终于放过了他的脖子转而去揉弄饱满的胸部了。

Sam埋在胸上又吸又允，他能感觉到压着的这具身体正发出一阵一阵的颤栗，星爵受不了似的哼哼了几声，左右不过扭扭腰偏偏头，也没法更用力的挣扎。这无意义的扭来扭去反倒把身上的人给蹭出火来了，少年终于耐不住性子腾出一只手到他身后摸索。

星爵不由得惊喘一声，然后少年的另一只手又紧紧地搂住他，并同时在肩膀和颈侧落下几个安慰的轻吻。

因为怕太急躁伤到他，少年这一次特意放慢了进入的节奏。但因为及其缓慢反而使得过程变得异常敏感，才刚进入了一半就不小心戳到了几个特别的点，只听到星爵发出的呻吟陡然变了好几个调。

刚刚进入的不适很快就被快感所替代，情到浓时两具身体只缠做了一处，抽插带来的水声和一浪高过一浪的呻吟声在安静的房间中被无意的放大，一时之间连着空气都变得火热粘稠。少年不知什么时候解开了手铐，高潮来临的时候他强行压着男人的手掌要跟他十指相扣。他的眼神深情又狂热，然而星爵清楚的知道少年不是在看自己，而似乎是透过自己在看别的什么人，这种感觉他十分熟悉，因为他自己也同样情不自禁的总是在少年的身上试图寻找另一个男人的影子。

“Peter……Peter……”他念着这个名字的时候语气中温柔和缠绵混在一起夹杂不清，硬是把这两个音节念出了百转千回的感觉，他想这一定是少年喜欢的那个人的名字。当一个人在喜欢另一个人的时候，也只有这种时候，即使是最俗气的名字也总能被爱慕者念出十四行诗的感觉。

这一夜两人翻云覆雨，都肆意的放任自己在欲海中沉浮。或许他们互相都很清楚，他们只不过是在对方身上寻找慰藉；又或许他们都清楚，却只是想在对方身上寻找一个崭新的未来。

接下来的事就很顺理成章了，他们成为了固定的床伴，也许这个词比起“炮友”要文雅一点，但反正表达的意思是一样的。起码他们跟对方呆在一起很舒服，也能同时满足对方心里不可描述的想法，这对现在的他们来说就已经足够了。

转眼就已经一年多了，一切都平平淡淡，就不停的接任务赚钱，疯狂的庆祝夜，跟Sam做做爱，偶尔拯救一下银河系，跟以往没有什么分别。

唯一值得一提的是那天任务中银河护卫队难得的跟复仇者们打上了交道。

星爵他们跟同样不明真相的复仇者们稀里糊涂的打了一架，当然之后又一起联手解决了问题。休息时他听到钢铁侠和美国队长亲昵的叫那个蜘蛛小子“Peter”。

听说Sam还是他手下的小分队里的一员，年纪什么的也对得上，哦，小蜘蛛还有着一双漂亮的蓝眼睛！

好了，谜底终于解开了。

他笑着话别了复仇者们，开着心爱的米兰号回到了熟悉的宇宙。

宇宙仍旧一片漆黑，窗外的星云依旧璀璨，米兰号和往常一样热闹，火箭一如既往的暴躁又口是心非，而他把自己团成一团窝在他的船长专属座椅里，小口小口呷着热咖啡。

“Quill，你又发什么神经？今天怎么这么安静？你生病了吗？”

“不，我只是有点累了。”

不知为何，星爵今天渐渐感到有点意志消沉，心里又堵得慌，可能是这个星球有点冷，他又往上拨了拨毛毯，试图把从脚底直窜到天灵盖的怪异感觉从自己身上弄走。

不出队友们所料，两天后他就又开始活蹦乱跳了。今天又是个庆祝日，这个星球天很蓝，海很清，星爵快活的倚在观赏台的栏杆上吹风，等着另一个人如约而至。

这将会是一个跟往常一样，令人愉快的一天。


	3. Chapter 3

charpter 3

星爵几十年没有回过地球了，自从他被勇度“绑架”到宇宙之后。因此他也已经很久没去祭奠母亲了，想着顺便再抽空回从前的家里看看，不过也不知道那座房子还在不在。

星爵隔着一条马路艰难的辨认着周围熟悉而又陌生的一切。今天太阳有点晒，他试图在行道树的树荫下寻求庇护，却因为身高仍然被炽热的太阳光线罩住了半个头，他有些不合时宜的想，要是格鲁特在这就好了。无奈的眯了眯眼睛，星爵按照脑内对比了半天才确定的方位看去，一座大型豪华商场伫立在不远处，来往的人群熙熙攘攘，好不热闹。

那座木屋果然已经不在了，毕竟在有“人”的地方，仅仅是一天之中所新建的无数高楼和同步拆除的老屋就可以使城市焕然一新；十年则足以将一个国家改头换面；而整整几十年过去，连沧海也能变成桑田。其实这次如果有机会他还想顺便整理整理自己小时候的漫画书和玩具呢，不过，至少母亲的墓还总会留在老地方，他故作欣慰的想着，转身离开，却不小心撞上了一个什么人。

“——Sam，怎么是你？你怎么会在这？你家不是在俄亥俄州吗？”

“Quill？比起我来说，我更意外你会在这。顺便，我是因为参加学校的一个全国性比赛才过来的，反正早上比赛就已经结束了，想着正好趁这个机会去别处玩一玩。”

“——咳，这是我地球上的老家。回来看看我母亲而已。”

“你母亲？从没听你说起过，如果有机会也好去拜访一下。”

“emm我母亲在我十二岁时就因病去世了。所以最好还是不要去拜访她了……”

“我很抱歉！我不知道……”

“没关系，就像你说的，毕竟我几乎没告诉过你任何关于我的事——除了我的那个混蛋亲爹。”

两人说着说着就自然而然的顺着这条街走了下去，Sam突然发现前方有一座大型游乐园。他心里一动，就想拉着星爵向里面走去。

“Quill，你以前去游乐园玩过吗？”

“没有，从我记事起母亲身体就不太好了，她又一个人带我，家里条件也就勉勉强强吧，日常花销外剩不了太多闲钱，顶多够我买两本漫画书之类的。我猜，你也没有？”

“……不，算是有过一次吧？如果不太正规的那种也能算的话。那时候还没生我妹妹，我妈带我去过一次动物园，里面也有一部分简陋的游乐设施。我当时超想坐过山车，可是那会只有我一个人想玩这个，所以工作人员不愿意为我一个人浪费电费，然后我妈出了包那辆过山车的钱他才愿意发动机器。结果玩着玩着过山车就出现故障停，在高空中卡住不动了。我妈在下面急得直跳脚，我那年才5岁，还没心没肺的不知道发生了什么。我妈说她特害怕我一直在那么高的地方上下不来，又害怕我的安全带会松开会掉下来。她把那个工作人员骂得狗血淋头，但是也没什么用，还好后来过了快一个小时那个机器又自己动起来了。那次我妈都要急哭了，我想她以后可能对游乐园之类的产生了阴影吧。

嗯……后来我爸虽然一直有在家里，但那些年他一直很颓废，总是不停地被开除工作，所以家里花销也是一力由母亲承担，而且我还有个妹妹要照顾，所以你懂的。”

“所以突然想要一起去试试看？你还好，我这个年纪进去真的不会太奇怪吗？”星爵罕见的有点脸红了，他在游乐园的门口踌躇着，最后还是迟疑的缩回了脚。

“喂，虽然很不想助长你这个自恋狂的气焰，但是你这张脸看起来也就二十五六好吧？！有什么不好意思的，你看看那边有多少情侣还在这约会呢！”Sam指着里面气呼呼的说。

“好了好了，我们进去就是了。你别生气嘛！”

然而两人买好票进去以后紧接着一秒变成了两根木头桩子，各自东张西望一阵后就开始面面相觑，因为时间终究有限，一时间也他们拿不准该去体验哪些个项目比较好。令人大跌眼镜的是，最后他们竟然默契的同时第一个选择了旋转木马。这可不得了，要是给钢铁侠和火箭其中一个知道了，没几分钟全地球和全银河系都会笑死他们的。

因为，老天，这可真是有点幼稚了！其他项目还好，但旋转木马的玩家确实百分之九十九都是小朋友，他们两个平均身高一米八的汉子杵在狭窄的木马上，真的非常非常引人注目。木马上一圈的小豆丁都好奇的盯着他们看，绕是星爵这么厚脸皮的都忍不住害臊了。

但毕竟旋转木马是所有小孩子心中最美好的梦想，于是这两人愣是顶着众人奇异的眼神坐了整整三圈过足了瘾才下来。

“还想再去坐坐过山车吗？”

“不用了。那一次就足够让我终生难忘了，”Sam笑了笑，“倒是你，要不要去试一试？”

但总而言之过山车什么的对于习惯在宇宙穿梭的他们来说显然还是过于无聊和平淡了，星爵最后还是拒绝了这个他从来没试过的玩意。

中午时突然下起了一场豪雨，惹得众人纷纷狼狈的四处逃散，于是没带雨伞的他们也适时的就近躲进了鬼屋里。不过夏天的雨向来来的快去的也快，雨水浇湿了灰尘，游乐园里处处弥漫着一股清爽味道，被雨水洗过后每一处油漆的色彩都变得更加鲜艳生动。

雨消云散之后太阳又悄悄探出了头，现在的阳光就正好，足够温暖又不是很晒。今天总体来说还算是个适合出游的好日子，但两人毕竟玩了大半天也不觉有些燥热口渴了。

“你在这等我一下，很快回来。”刚从鬼屋出来Sam就迅速擦干游乐园的长凳然后不由分说把星爵摁在上面，一溜烟跑开了。星爵过了几秒才回味过来他的动作，感受着屁股下长凳还有些清凉但干爽的触感，不禁感叹这孩子还真是细心。

或许是今天天气比较好的缘故，Sam足足排了十几分钟的队才买到了两个冰激凌。

Sam把抹茶味的那个递给星爵，自己也开始舔起香草味的冰激凌。

“我确实很喜欢，你为什么肯定我会喜欢抹茶味？”

“也不知道你喜不喜欢这个口味，我只是觉得很适合你。”星爵笑了，蓝眼睛弯成了月牙，他心满意足的舔着冰激凌，看上去像一只餍足的猫咪。

一个下午很快过去了，今天游乐园之行的最后一个项目是摩天轮。

星爵对坐在这个小方盒里缓缓升上天空很喜欢，这让他想起他的米兰号。他们俩就老老实实的各自占据一边的座位，因为这样更有利于平衡。

星爵把脸贴在玻璃舱上向四周张望，他在宇宙中见惯了璀璨的星辰（球）和瑰丽的星云，却很少去认真欣赏这种在各个星球都算得上平常无奇的夕阳风情。

看起来外面似乎开始起风了，强大的气流使得云层不断的聚拢又分散，光影也总能随之变幻叠得恰到好处，奇异的呈现出东方的皮影戏一般美感。清风借势，一匹匹飞云流霞缓缓的蜿蜒流淌到远方，于是绚烂的晚霞渐渐铺满了整片天空。璀璨的霞光将大半个天空晕染成一幅色泽艳丽的油画，而夕阳边缘折射出一弯浅浅的彩虹，更是流光溢彩，令人心醉，不禁让人联想到黄昏“逢魔时刻”的传说。

摩天轮快要结束一半的旅程，也意味着它即将登顶了。Sam突然惊讶的发现周围的小舱里，一对对男女甚至有两个女生都纷纷开始接吻。好吧，原谅他才想起来关于摩天轮的浪漫传说，至于12岁就离开地球的星爵可能就不一定还记得了。所以这一次应该他主动了吧，他暗暗鼓励着自己，站起来悄悄靠近了对面那个还在坐着专注看窗外的人。

这还是他第一次主动亲吻星爵，有别于星爵经常性的在他脸上蜻蜓点水般的那些，这是一个真正意味的亲吻。这感觉很奇妙，有点紧张，又不像对初恋的女孩儿那样青涩，把舌头伸进他的口腔，他能品出一丝抹茶残留的苦涩。这感觉更像真正的Peter Qill，就像那个抹茶冰淇淋一样，藏在层层甜蜜之下的淡淡苦涩才是最后的精华所在，勾人心魄，回味无穷。

星爵先是被这突如其来的“偷袭”吓到下意识拔枪，随即反应过来，安静的接受了这个吻。Sam低头看着闭着眼睛的星爵，被他单手禁锢在怀里，看起来居然意外的温顺乖巧。

星爵也很意外，在Sam堵着他吻下来的时候突然感受到迎面而来的一丝霸道和强势，就那么一瞬间的心动，居然吓得他像个初中女生一样下意识闭上了眼睛。这对于一向自诩情场老手的他来说似乎有点丢人，尽管他也不明白Sam为什么会突然想亲他，也不知道这个亲吻持续了多久，只是等他们分开的时候他才发现摩天轮已经开始准备降落到地面了。

夕阳的余晖洒在他们的背上，星爵自然的把手臂搭上Sam肩膀，两个人迎着凉爽的晚风慢慢悠悠走出了游乐园。

“接下来你打算去哪儿？”

“回宇宙吧，地球上没多少我留恋的人和事。”

“难得回来一次，要不要去我家坐坐？就当休个假顺路玩一玩？”

“OK，感觉应该会是一次不错的旅行。那就全靠你这个导游了啊～”

夏天的夜晚总是来的很迟，他们终于赶在天黑之前踏上了归途，而且两人最后选择了坐火车回Sam家。星爵问他为什么不坐飞机，Sam说坐火车会更有趣，其实星爵没有说出来的是，他也是发自内心的认同火车的浪漫情结，但他没想到凡事新潮的Sam的想法竟然能跟他如此合拍，一开始还以为他是觉得飞机太贵呢。

坐火车最浪漫的事就是可以欣赏到沿途的风景，这也正是星爵所喜爱的一个无聊小癖好，如果他还一直呆在地球上，赌两百美元他肯定能干出随便买一趟客车票来回坐一天只为看沿途景色的蠢事来。

 

他跟在Sam后面看少年敲门，这是星爵第二次到俄亥俄州，上次因为杰森就来过一次，还见过了Sam的妈妈和妹妹。不过这次毕竟跟上次的情况不可同日而语，他自己也不知道到底是为什么，也许是因为跟Sam睡过？这次见他妈妈总会有点莫名的心虚。

“Sam！你回来了！这位是......？”那位黑发的妇女几乎是立刻就打开了门，惊喜中还带了点讶异，似乎是在努力的回忆这个只与她有过一面之缘的男人。

“hello，女士！我叫Peter Quill，可以算作Sam的同事？上次我们见过的，虽然那肯定算不上什么美好回忆，总之还是很荣幸能再次拜访您家。”星爵一边语气轻快的解释着，一边向她还做了一个俏皮的wink，顺利的解决了这个尴尬的小插曲。

“噢，想起来了，快进来吧，还正好能赶上吃晚饭呢。真是年纪大了忘性大了，你这么个大帅哥我都会忘记真是不可思议呀！”Sam的母亲笑眯眯的把他们俩推进了屋子里，就立刻忙着去厨房为他们做晚饭去了。

听到客厅里如此热闹，Sam的小妹妹也忍不住放开了写作业的笔，也开始从房间的门缝里探头探脑。

“哇哦，这好像是上次来的那个好帅的大哥哥！”

“好了小妹继续写你的作业去吧，别看了，口水要流出来了。”

晚上Sam的母亲做了一桌子丰盛的饭菜招待他们，客观的说不如Sam的手艺好，但充满了家常的气息。

看着Sam和母亲温馨和谐的互动，星爵咬着叉子发呆，不知不觉陷入了自己的回忆里。他真的想不起他上次吃妈妈做的饭是什么时候了，有一段时间她做饭特别难吃，那时她癌症晚期，四肢无力，做饭的时候手会不自觉的抖，所以菜不是咸了就是糊了，但她必须坚持，只因为她是个单身母亲，儿子又那么小。那是一段与母亲最后的独处时光，他每天嚼着咸涩的饭菜，却觉得那就是世界上最美味的东西。

Sam看出他有些不对劲，随即及时的收住了与母亲的亲热互动，然后暗暗的顺着之前饭桌上的话题转移他的注意力。女人总是那么敏感，Sam的妈妈在跟Sam几个眼神交流后似乎也了解了大半，于是主动在饭后留住了星爵一起聊天。这期间她跟星爵聊了很多关于Sam的事，包括小时候的和现在的，还给他看了很多Sam小时候的照片，其中总不乏一些“黑历史”（Sam觉得自己为了逗他开心牺牲非常惨重了），星爵由此惊讶的又认识到另一个完全不一样的Sam——在这个家庭里他居然扮演着一个过分早熟，懂事，极有责任心的角色，虽然有时也还是能兼顾一些少年时期特有的活泼。

Sam的家里并不算太大，所以最后星爵还是跟Sam挤了一个房间。这应该还是两人第一次盖棉被纯聊天，意外的也没有出现预想中尴尬的情况。两个大男人并排躺在一张单人床上还是稍显拥挤，过了一会儿Sam侧过身来，慢慢的把手臂搭在星爵的腰上，而他没有拒绝，甚至还往Sam那边又挪了挪。

更令星爵意想不到的是，第二天Sam并没有带他去什么当地的风景名胜，而是去了郊外的一处依稀保留了当年华丽风格的荒园（Sam解释说每个青少年都会有一个自己的秘密基地）。当夜晚来临的时候，他们都四仰八叉的躺在挂满露珠的青草地上，从这里看向夜空，没有霓虹灯，没有重污染，满天的繁星尤其明亮。

他们躺的地方是园里唯一一片低矮的草地，周围都是齐腰高的野草，渐渐的开始有许多的蓝色光点在漫天飞舞，配上背景里漫天的繁星，一时间他简直以为星星都坠落了下来。等到也有不少移动到了他们上方，这才看清楚原来是萤火虫。星爵伸手随意拢住一只，放在掌心里仔细逗弄。

“这里的星星还挺漂亮。”他意有所指的又戳了戳那只可怜的萤火虫，Sam笑起来，终于看不下去的帮它脱离了星爵的“魔掌”。

“你觉得在这看星星跟在宇宙中看有什么不一样吗？”

“都一样，会情不自禁的体会到宇宙的永久和浩瀚，然后感叹人类的渺小和时间的流逝。伤春悲秋都是差不多一个调调。”

“我就觉得不一样，在这里看星星感觉它们都挨得很近，永远在互相陪伴；但在宇宙里它们每一个都离另一个至少几光年，看起来太孤独了。”

“你看问题的方式很特别，真可爱。”

“等等别说了，快起来，我们过墙边去。”

Sam强行把不明所以的他拉到墙角，这里胡乱的堆放着很多砖头，乱七八糟的垒得还蛮高。这面围墙很高，但以他们的平均身高加上这堆砖头正好可以够到墙头。不过，这小子又在搞什么鬼呢？害他大晚上的顶着郊外凛冽的夜风颤颤巍巍的扒在墙头上，冻得直吸鼻涕。

“来了，快看！”

他闻言抬头望去，只见一朵朵巨大的烟花绽放在黑色夜空里，绚烂无比，但这也没什么特别，真正令他惊艳的是一种蓝色的烟火，而这份美转瞬即逝。淡蓝？苍蓝？天蓝？他有些拿不准烟火的颜色，甚至开始怀疑起来，这世界上真会有蓝色的烟火吗？听起来就跟红色蒲公英一样可笑。

“你也看到了对吧？蓝色烟火。这里每星期固定的会有富豪家放烟火，已经很多年了。我很喜欢，所以小时候每次都跟大家一起爬到这里来看。但这朵蓝色烟火从小到大只有我一个人见过，其他人都不相信的，我们还真是有缘分。”

“Sam，这里更适合你带其他女孩儿来，随便哪个都会被你感动到就算你突然求婚也会答应的。不要再试图用这种把妹的方法泡我了，即使这些的确很老派浪漫。”

“哎？嗯……我没有……我不是想……总之我并没想就用这个改变我们目前的关系。就只是，想让你高兴高兴而已，你知道我指的什么。”

“……对不起，刚才是我冒犯了。总之，你确实是个超棒的男孩子！”星爵胡乱的揉了把头发，捂住了自己的脸几秒钟，手放下来的时候他又开始笑起来，眼里亮晶晶的。

“很晚了，我们回去吧，你刚才是不是流鼻涕了？感冒了？回去喝点药吧。”

“才不要喝药，堂堂星爵牛逼如我怎么可能吹点风就感冒？！……阿嚏！”

“……”

Sam一路憋笑憋得十分辛苦，而星爵则只好装作什么也没发生，但通红的耳朵还是偷偷的出卖了他。

在Sam家里歇了两日，星爵还是决定先回到宇宙，他这个“假期”可不能太久了，护卫队还有很多事等着他去处理呢，谁让他是银河护卫队的队长呢。

“先走一步，过段时间宇宙见！”

“等一下，我有东西要给你。”

Sam迅速从房间拿出一样东西回到他面前，是一个mp3。

“别激动，不是要换掉你很宝贝的那个mp3，只是换下它们的储存卡而已。”

“？”

“我知道你喜欢80年代的流行歌曲，但我想既然一个人的思想当然也会在他的音乐品味上有所体现，所以不妨试试交换我们的歌单，你也试着了解了解我，下次见面时再换回来怎么样？”

“听起来不坏的建议。”

几个月后。

“火箭，快想想办法分散下他们的火力！......啊啊——”

一阵温热的气息喷洒在耳后有些发痒，弄得他不禁抖了几抖，Peter下意识的尖叫出声，毕竟忽然被揽住飞到半空中，任谁也会被吓到吧。同时一个低沉但是坚定的声音贴在他的耳边——

“新星抵达。”

星爵还没反应过来就已经被带离了炮火的攻击范围，身后的人紧紧搂住他就地一滚，接着一个吻就借着浓重的烟雾凑了上来。Peter觉得自己肯定被冲昏了头，他就那么义无反顾的摘下了自己的头盔，然后鼻腔里很快就充斥着辛辣刺激的火药味，实在是呛人的很，他们两个人却已经不管不顾的耳鬓厮磨起来。Sam还戴着头盔，因靠的太近而过分放大的脸上仍旧看不清他的表情，但Peter隐隐约约意识到这种感觉似乎跟以前不太一样了。他终于选择放任自己在Sam的怀里沉沦几分钟，在这短短的几分钟里，Peter仿佛好像回到了妈妈的肚子里，那种被羊水包裹着的感觉，安全又舒适。他终于后知后觉这个肩膀虽然稚嫩但也足够沉稳可靠，最重要的是这个怀抱温暖，又足够真实，而不像别的什么根本已经不存在了的人。

也许有什么东西在冥冥中已经渐渐改变了也说不定。

硝烟逐渐散去，两人自然的迅速分开，又重新投入了激烈的战斗。不用怀疑，他们当然总是会赢的那一方，永远。

又一个月后

最近又出现了一个叫秃鹰的新反派，星爵跟他几次交手都没讨着什么便宜，回回是狼狈而归，但这不是重点，最蹊跷的还是他戴着一个似是新星军团的头盔。

新星头盔，这个秃鹰的来头想必不简单，其中一定有什么隐情。于是星爵当即决定去新星军团一趟，应该能查到一些关于此人的蛛丝马迹。

但是他万万没有想到，这一去的结果却不仅仅是查到秃鹰的真实身份那么简单了。

老实说，自从理查德出事以后，他已经很久没有再亲自去新星军团总部了，大多时候都是让科斯莫或者火箭去联络，虽然他以前去过的次数怎么也算不上多。

不管怎么说，他还是踏进了新星总部的资料室，开始在电子屏幕上不断的划拉，在密密麻麻的个人资料堆里一目十行的急切寻找着他需要的信息。

他突然发现他的眼睛出毛病了，也许应该抓紧些明天就去找个医生看一看，要不然在战斗中太影响精准度了，尤其是对一个用枪的人来说。最近银河系又不太平，他可不想趁着眼睛抓瞎被什么个三流反派偷袭了，这要传出去还怎么混呢。

因为一个本应死去多时的人的个人资料上却显示着他还活着，这肯定就是他的眼睛生了病，又或者是这台电脑也被感染了什么病毒，就像“湮灭”那次一样，他不由得警觉起来。

他仔仔细细的把这台电脑检查了十几遍，又去把总部里其他的电脑每台都摆弄了一遍，前后花了好大功夫，胳膊都酸到抬不起来。他又再次回到那个电子屏幕前，像根柱子已经被直挺挺杵在脚下的坑里了，就单望着屏幕上的照片发呆，左手不自觉地揉着自己发麻的右手指尖，没想两只手越揉越乱，干脆任它们绞做一团不再动弹。他那可能是因为近年来浸多了酒精而变得过分迟钝的大脑此时才逐渐明白过来那个消息确定以及肯定就是真的，货真价实的，可以放心发天打五雷轰狠誓的。

Richard Rider回来了。


	4. Chapter 4

charpter 4  
Sam小心翼翼的从一处突然涌出的喷泉旁闪过，这个星球遍布着火山和热泉，身后有从几十米到几百米不等的水柱还在持续的喷射又落下。地面因为猛烈的能量冲击在持续的颤动，方圆十里的每一寸地面上都布满了发光的裂纹，火热的熔岩就在底下缓缓的流动，在这样的地面上行走可不仅仅是放轻脚步的事了，事实上他已经做好了随时起飞的准备。

这种环境里还裹在紧身制服里着实有些闷热，哪里都死气沉沉的叫人也活泼不起来，Sam努力打起十二分的精神来继续他的追捕调查，四周喷薄而出的热气熏得他额头鼻尖也不禁冒出了一小片汗珠。

变故就是在这个时候发生的。他刚在一大片突然倾斜塌陷下去的斜坡上堪堪稳住脚步，身后就有什么东西正在呼呼的扇动着气流朝他上方破空而来——Sam本能的转身闪避并向敌人射出一道蓝光，然而几乎是同时，他脚下的地面也崩裂开来。

哦不，该死的。

Sam被挟在热风里一脸懵逼的被迫随着这个天降的救兵一起飞来飞去，一分钟后那个倒霉蛋恶棍已经被拷在此地脆弱的地面上瑟瑟发抖了。

现在他才终于看清楚了这个救了他的男人，一身超级新星制服——并且，他的头盔是黄色的。

RichardRider回来了！

毕竟他刚出道时就在观察者那儿看过前任新星的经典事迹，所以这个男人确实就是RichardRider不会错了。

“Kid，你还好吗？”

“我很好……呃，我是说，你就是前任新星RichardRider前辈吧？”

也是Peter真正喜欢的那个人。那个正牌货回来了。

“是的。Sam，你已经干得非常不错了，相信以后一定会更加出色。而现在，让我们一起把这个混球带回他该呆的地方去。”

“当然。很荣幸能跟您一起……”

这还有什么值得思考的，既然正版回来了，冒牌货自然就该要被踹出去了。所幸他还是个比较有自知之明的冒牌货，等这次事情一忙完就去找Peter挑明吧，一定要先主动结束这一段荒诞的关系，至少，这样看上去会让他体面些。这件事是越快越好，一定要快刀斩乱麻，要是等到让Rider发现他俩还不清不楚的，就真是尴尬了。

毕竟他俩一开始就都很明了，他们只是在对方身上寻找一个替身，互利互惠而已。

另一头，新星军团。

Richard Rider回来了。

Peter瞪圆了眼睛，他来来回回把屏幕上Richard的档案上那几行小字看了无数遍，才慢慢反应过来这个事实。

然后他当机立断地跨上摩托车迅速前往Richard的所在地，他有太多的问题要问那个混蛋。

老远就看见Nova Prime亮瞎眼的制服，但他还没法彻底确定他就是Richard Rider。倒是那个人先眼尖的发现了他，随即露出笑容，叫着他的名字，大大的张开双臂等着Peter扑到他怀里去。

Peter怒从心头起，恶向胆边生，上去就给了他一记狠狠的右勾拳，打的他一屁股坐到地上，力气大得Richard觉得自己的下巴应该是脱臼了。

“这是为什么？”Richard拉着Peter的手站起来，一说话就疼得他龇牙咧嘴的，一边用手揉着下巴，一边问道。

“所以说你不是冒牌货，你确实是Richard Rider，所以全宇宙里你只是没有告诉我一个人你还活着，你回来了？”

“呃……Gamora没有告诉你我回来的事吗？”

“没有。”

“你遵守了我们的约定吗？”

“……没有，她差点要杀了我。”

“好吧，我想你一定有很多事想知道，包括我是怎么逃出来的。不如等到任务完成去无存知地的酒吧再好好叙旧？”

从酒吧里出来，Peter真的有点醉了，Richard就一定要送他回去。Peter被Richard半搂半抱地弄回了房间门口，然后一阵莫名的委屈突然爆发了，最后他也记不清自己昏头昏脑拉着Richard到底在走廊里干了什么了，总之应该没有太出格。

他对于Richard归来的事发自内心的感到委屈了，全宇宙只有他是最后一个知道这件事的人。Richard告诉了Gamora，却没有告诉他，更没有来找过他。

他终于不得不承认，他对Richard只是一厢情愿。如果说Richard在癌变宇宙对Gamora的表白还只是让他心酸，那么这次直接让他彻底认清了现实。

Sam徘徊在米兰号的大厅里，他终究还是要做出那个决定了。趁着这个照例的狂欢夜，他正好能来单独见Peter。他的房间里还亮着灯，人却不在里面，他莫名心虚的顺手摸到旁边的走廊往里面看了一眼。

房间里暖色的灯光散落了一部分到走廊上，Richard和Peter不知在说些什么。一分钟后，Peter低下头去，紧紧地抿着嘴唇，长长的睫毛在空气中一颤一颤。Richard也突然低下头去，用凉凉的头盔跟他额头贴上了额头，那样近的距离，都能互相扫到对方的睫毛了。Richard那两瓣薄薄的嘴唇贴在Peter颊边轻声絮语了几句，接着就把他搂到了怀里。

Peter的头抵在Richard的肩膀上，Richard的双臂也紧紧拥着他，这个画面看起来无比的和谐，温馨又暧昧，Sam开始有些赞赏自己的自知之明了。

他退出了米兰号，静静地等到Richard出来了才装作刚到的样子，推开那扇他已经很有些熟悉的房间门。

结束这段关系的过程简直出奇的顺利，当他直截了当的说明来意后，Peter只是稍微顿了一顿就同意了。

不管怎么说，至少事情总算回到了它本来的轨道。正好Richard回来了，新星军团里也不再那么忙碌，Sam决定先回地球呆一段时间。

Sam一直以来心里早已认定了自己只是把Peter Quill当成Peter Parker的替代品，但是现如今Richard回来了，而他也早就知道Peter对Richard的感情。他是时候该走了，他也许应该回地球再试着追求蜘蛛侠，或者再寻找其他更合适的人。

Sam从未发现这是一件非常困难的事情。Quill只是个炮友而已，也许……也许稍微超过一点。不过这也许只是需要一个适应的过程，就跟当初他因为另一个Peter失恋时一样，总会过去的，不是吗？

风和日丽的桑那利亚州

今天他终于回到了久违的课堂，丝毫不意外的，因为之前逃课太久，在放学后他又被校长点名留堂了。

已经是他这半个小时内三十七次看向教室的钟了，居然还有四十分钟！Sam再次不耐烦的转了转笔，校长一定要他在留堂和象棋俱乐部选一个真是太狡诈了，这两者根本就没有任何区别啊！

突然一阵震动在他的桌洞里剧烈的响起来了。Sam烦躁的掏出手机正准备挂断，却在看到来电显示照片的一瞬间突然着了慌，一个不小心就滑错了方向。

电话被接通了，电话那头的声音虽然不太大，但也已经足够引起留堂教师的注意了。

“Alexander先生！我知道你很不耐烦呆在这里，但是请你至少还是尊重一下教师吧！早恋也是校规里明令禁止的，即使你再急着去约会也必须……”

“对不起啊教师我就去外面接个电话！”还没等秃顶的中年教师唠叨完，Sam就握着手机飞速窜出了走廊。

“Sam Alexander！你三分钟内再不回来以后也不用再来学校了！！！”

“……喂？”Sam还在微微的喘着气，也许连他自己也没意识到，他的尾音似乎有些发抖。

“Sam，呃，我只是想告诉你，上次你好像忘记把MP3里的储存卡换回来了。下次回来记得找我换回来吧，如果你不在意或者是不需要了的话就算了。抱歉算我打扰了。”Quill的声音听起来淡定又沉稳，像是真的公事公办的认真语气。

那句最后的“打扰了”让Sam莫名的感到有些失落，他凭什么就笃定自己不会再需要那张储存卡？但是，要是换回去的话……他就很奇异的也不是很愿意。感觉似乎一旦把那张小小的储存卡换回去，他们就彻底的两清了。

他又想到一个问题，即使是他自己不想换回自己的卡，但Quill却是十分珍惜他的那些宝贝过时音乐的。只要不还卡，Quill就会一直念着他了吧——等等，打住打住，他们明明已经说好结束了那段见不得人的烂关系了，为什么他还非要想对方念着他不放？

这种行为实在是太过分了吧，你的良心不会痛吗？要是他永远丢失了他的宝贝音乐卡，他一定会难过的要命，这是他母亲唯一留给他的东西了。你怎么忍心让他这么伤心呢？

Sam很快打消了那个罪恶的念头，赶紧回过神来回电话，哦谢天谢地他刚才愣了几十秒但Quill依然还没有挂断。

“……好，等我忙完学校的考试周什么的就过来吧。”

“OK，那就不打扰你了，再见！”

“……再见。”

Sam失魂落魄地回到留堂教室里重新安静的坐好，突然庆幸自己还没有超过教师规定的3分钟。突然之间变得过于安静和乖巧的Sam让留堂教师不禁有些诧异，

“Alexander先生，看你这样子，你是刚刚被通知分手了吗？我早就说了，早恋本就是校规明令禁止的，其实还是早抽身早好啊，你看你为了谈恋爱逃课那么多次了，结果还不是落到被甩……”

分手？被甩？明明应该是他甩了Quill，他先提出结束的！Sam在教师的提醒下才后知后觉的发现他逃课的至少一半原因是Quill找他帮忙……哦不怎么又是Quill！不，那都是为了银河系的和平！这样自我催眠了一会儿，Sam感觉舒服多了。

留堂教师看着Sam一会儿皱眉一会儿傻笑，变化及其丰富多彩的面部表情，不禁感叹到：早恋真是害人不浅哪！

第二天放学以后，Sam又去见了很久没见的蜘蛛侠小队。五个人日常解决完一波反派后，摸着饥肠辘辘的肚子一致默契地决定去找个餐厅吃晚饭——当然是由兰德总裁买单。

在路过一个街角的时候，有一个流浪歌手正在唱着一首一听就是80年代的那种老歌，Sam听着听着就自然而然的接了一整段。结果，收获了队友们满脸问号的表情和一阵哄堂大笑。

“水桶头，你居然喜欢听这么老土的歌哈哈哈哈哈？”

“哦天呐！真是难以置信，他甚至还能完整的唱完下半段哈哈哈哈。”

“Sam，不得不说你的品味着实令我感到震惊。”

“可怕，说不定哪天我们就能见到他穿着“仅限会员”夹克衫和酸洗牛仔裤出来了。哦！那个画面真是想想就辣眼睛！”

“我，我不是……我没有……”，Sam憋红了脸，半天才憋出一句“只是听一个朋友唱多了顺便学会了而已。”

“朋友？谁呀？我们认不认识？”

“我们有认识什么会喜欢80年代音乐的朋友吗？”

“emm，也许有，美国队长？冬日战士？”

“那他们喜欢的可能不止是80年代的音乐了。”

“好了好了，别瞎猜了。我怎么可能有机会跟美国队长做上朋友呢？是一个在宇宙认识的朋友啦。思考得越多越消耗能量吧，你们都不饿了吗？”

好不容易成功转移了话题的Sam由衷的感到一阵心累，原来他不知不觉中都已经会唱他喜欢的歌曲了吗？他从来不知道，Quill喜爱的那些过时音乐有什么样的魔力，但自从他们交换了储存卡之后就每天就会忍不住一直听着入睡，直到两个人好像都忘记了还有一个月后就交换回来的约定。

“嘿，Peter那块烤肉应该是我的！”“可是我先抢到的！”

嗯？Peter？他怎么会在这里呢？Sam恍惚间突然听到了Quill的名字，他下意识地猛地推开椅子蹦了起来。

“呲拉——”椅子摩擦地面发出一阵尖锐刺耳的噪音，忍不住令每一个听到的人感到头皮发麻。

队友们又再一次用看神经病的眼神看着他，纷纷开始扭头表示自己根本不认识这个人。Sam这才发现自己刚才过大的动作已经成功吸引了餐厅所有人的注意，顶着众人射来凌厉的眼刀，他的脸瞬间涨的通红，也只得尴尬的挠挠头，假装什么也没发生过又坐下了。

“不是我说，Sam你今天怎么了？怎么一直魂不守舍的样子？”

待到他坐下来，Ava终于忍不住认真的询问起来。

“我……”我要怎么告诉他们，我刚才是听到有人叫Peter第一反应就是Quill呢，后知后觉发现Ava是在叫小蜘蛛之后他才想起来，哦小蜘蛛也叫Peter来着……

“好了好了，说不定水桶头是失恋了啦。我刚才在街上发现他总是情不自禁的会盯着每一个金发碧眼穿红衣服的人看。不分男女。”Danny就这样淡定地又爆出了一个猛料。

“可是，他怎么听到我的名字突然这么大反应？是不是去宇宙太久忘记我真名叫啥了？”蜘蛛侠也感到一阵莫名其妙。

宇宙？Peter？哦天哪，他这几天真是对这些东西唯恐避之不及了！真希望它们现在立刻马上就能滚出他的脑子。

“瞧，水桶头又在发呆了。你说的没错，我看他不仅是失恋，甚至还可能是被甩的那个。”Ava经过女人的第六感直觉，冷酷地给出了如上判决。

这一夜Sam翻来覆去地总也睡不着，满脑子都是那个男人，他晚饭没吃好现正好又在饿得肚子咕咕叫起来，也不敢再向往常一样打开那个MP3。他现在连窗外的夜空都不敢看，就连看到一颗小星星都会浑身起鸡皮疙瘩开始忍不住联想，他真是从来没恨过自己的联想能力这么强。

第二天是个难得的周末，Sam顶着两个大大的黑眼圈摸到了厨房，开始为妈妈和妹妹做顿久违的早饭。

“嘿，已经有早饭吃了耶！Sam我好爱你！”

“哦确实有一段时间没能吃到你哥哥做的早饭了呢，快上去坐好！等哥哥过来再一起吃。”

“咦这怎么多了一份？是给爸爸的吗？可是他今天也不在家啊？啊那一定就是给我的特别礼物了！”

“嗯？什么多出的一份？”Sam哈欠连天，端着最后一个盘子走到餐桌旁，然后那份多余的早点吓得他突然清醒了——那是一份最受人喜爱的早点，Peter Quill专属的。

“呃嗯……对对对，就是特意送给你的。对不起妈妈，下次你也会有专属礼物的。”

Sam一夜没睡，现在有些头疼了，他借口出去透透风就走出了家门。他漫无目的的走在大街上，不知不觉中溜达到一个地铁站旁边，于是顺理成章的就随便上了一班地铁坐下。他开始看着对面的玻璃窗发呆，地铁窗外并看不到什么风景，可是他的思绪不知为何籍此突然一下跳到了火车上，上次Peter来的时候他们还有一起坐火车呢。可惜那次是夜晚，风景都已被浓重的夜色掩盖了，他好像说过很喜欢坐在车上看风景来着。

真希望下次坐火车的时候可以陪着他一起看看外面的风景啊。

随着人流走出地铁站的时候Sam终于像是被打通了任督二脉，浑身舒畅得不得了。

他明天就会回宇宙一趟。

无存知地

五颜六色的灯光不眠不休地在他们的头顶上闪耀着，Peter被迫跟Drax和Rocket一起挤在一个狭窄的沙发里，每个人手里都举着一瓶刚开了盖的酒。

宇宙里所有的酒吧都差不多，一样音乐震耳欲聋，嬉笑谩骂，人声鼎沸。冰镇过的酒瓶握在手里让他感到有点过分的清醒。

“现在，为了祝贺我们的老朋友Richard和Gamora订婚成功，大家干杯——！”

“其实正式的订婚宴已经在家里摆过了，但是总还是该跟大家知会一声吧？现在，以后，这个，宇宙最危险的女人——是我的人了！嗝！”Richard明显也已经有些醉的不轻了，才敢说出这种话来，但旁边的Gamora意外的只是挑了挑眉，并没有说什么。

“我今晚一定要不醉不归！来来来，干一杯了——”

“Drax，敢来和我比酒量么？”

“好啊，我肯定不会是输的那个人！”

“试试看吧！Drax，放马过来吧！”

对啊，因为今晚这里唯一的输家只有他而已。Peter刚要强迫自己再喝一口，就忍不住感到一阵反胃想吐了，也许是前几年酒喝太多了，现在看到都有点生理性犯恶心。

“不行了不行了，我第一个认输还不行吗，好像已经有点醉了。唉呀不行我得先回米兰号睡一觉去了，你们慢慢比啊。”

“Pete——我，我送你——”Richard自己也已经是一步两晃的了，还非要强行送他，被他好不容易拦下了才慢慢悠悠的回到米兰号。

他打开房间门，就直接一屁股靠墙坐到地板上一动不动，连房门也懒得关，就任它这么大喇喇地敞开着。

Sam悄悄地摸上了一片漆黑的米兰号，玻璃瓶子装的橘子汽水捏得太紧，手心已经有些发汗。他一回来就听说今天大家都在酒吧里庆祝前任新星和绿色女刺客的订婚，去找时却被告知Peter已经有些醉酒先行回船上了。

Sam远远的就看见Peter房门没有关，他没有贸然进入，而是先站在门边往里瞟了一眼，然后惊讶的发现Peter把头埋进膝盖里把自己胡乱缩成了一团，当他抬起头的时候眼睛和脸颊都变得亮晶晶的。

光线透过窗户射进来，映着窗框的阴影也歪歪斜斜罩在Peter的身上，仿佛把一个人分裂成了参差不齐的两部分，现在他身上每一部分亮的更亮，暗的更暗。他混在阴影中英俊立体的面部轮廓和着不停滚落的亮晶晶的泪珠一起深深刺痛了Sam年轻的心。

Sam合上房门靠近了Peter，轻轻地把橘子汽水的玻璃瓶贴到他柔软的脸颊上。


	5. 第五章（完结章）

charpter5

冰凉还带着水珠的汽水瓶贴到Peter的脸颊上，水珠和眼泪混在一起从他脸上流了下去，他惊讶地伸手接住那个玻璃瓶子，打开瓶盖灌了几口。橘子汽水顺着食道流下去，酸酸甜甜的味道却还在口腔里无限回味，中和了大部分啤酒残留的苦涩，接着无数的气泡立刻从喉咙里涌上来，呛得他打了一个小小的嗝。

Sam站在他面前一副欲言又止的样子，终于还是弯下身去，把嘴唇贴到他的脸上开始替Peter吻干那些泪水。他扶着Peter肩膀的手有点发抖，但还是在坚定不移的继续着。Peter微不可查的瑟缩了一下，身体变得僵硬起来，他明显的抗拒让Sam的眼睛也几乎要蒙上一层水雾，Peter能从那双眸子里感受到少年极力压抑的委屈。他叹了一口气，最后还是闭上眼睛放弃了抵抗。

“我们换卡吧，老实说你的音乐品味真的很棒。顺便一说，你最近忙不忙，也许偶尔能抽空去地球玩一玩吗？”见好就收，眼看差不多了Sam及时的退到一边去，掏出储存卡在手里晃了晃，有些忐忑的借机开始试探邀请。

“说实话其实我对地球并没有什么太大的念想，不过主要还是要看你想请我去干嘛啦，如果我感兴趣说不定也还是会去的。”

“好，呃，到时候再说吧。那我先走了，你赶快上床去睡一觉吧。快点，我看着你进被窝了再正好帮你关门。”

这么说也还是自己有机会的，Sam难掩内心的喜悦，脑子里已经开始筹划起约会告白了。

“呃，问问你们，追一个沉迷80年代风格的人怎么告白比较合适呢？”Sam叼着饮料吸管，认真的向队友们发问了。

“哇哦，你要跟别人表白了？！水桶头，还真是看不出来啊，原来你喜欢这种类型的，沉迷80年代风格哈哈哈哈。”蜘蛛侠果然没有放过任何一个可以嘲笑他的点，还进而开始八卦起来。

“等等，不会就是上次那个传染你音乐品味的，你说宇宙里的朋友吧？是男是女？长得好不好看？有没有照片啊？”

“还真是金发碧眼红外套啊，跟Danny你上次观察的一模一样哎！是个大帅哥呢！”Ava第一时间偷瞄到了Sam的手机屏保，兴奋的开始爆料。

“哎呀你们的重点都歪到哪里去了，我是来寻求建议的好吗？建议！不是让你们八卦的。”

“要不，实在不行你Google一下？我们也都没有追这种类型的经验啊。”Danny提出了一个貌似一本正经的科学方法。

“那你们当时都是怎么表白的？我看看能不能参考一下。”

“呃……可是当时是harry先跟我告白的。”小蜘蛛心虚的摸了摸鼻子，还带着几分明显的歉意。

“我也是……Danny先告白的。”Luke也打碎了他最后一丝希望。

“……”

“要我说，要不你试试写情书？纯情又经典，中规中矩也不容易出错。”Ava突然想到了一个非常老式的表白方式，一定很符合人物设定了吧？

“还是Ava最靠谱了，果然女生在感情方面总是异常的敏锐，谢了！”

情书什么时候都不算过时，而且对于80年代的Peter来说应该也能接受良好吧？Sam觉得还真有几分道理，这样想着，他也就上街去硬着头皮挤在一群女孩子中间仔细挑选着花样繁多的信纸和信封了。

那么第二个问题来了，情书到底要怎么写才合适呢？风格含蓄一点还是奔放一点？语言朴实还是肉麻一点？字体工整一点还是潇洒一点？Sam抓狂的抓了抓头发，这三天里他咬着笔头绞尽脑汁地一边写一边扔掉了十几份废稿，终于在快要把自己头发褥下来之前写出了一篇他自己勉强满意的情书。

终于完成了，Sam松了一口气，抬头一看闹钟居然已经快半夜了。糟了！明天是那个有名的“老学究”的课，快期末了一定不能再缺席了，要不然这个学期就完了！他甩了甩昏昏涨涨的脑袋，赶紧把情书和桌上的课本作业一股脑的胡乱塞进书包里，然后立刻窜进被窝里，想着情书还是等这个周末再送过去就闭上了眼睛。

第二天Sam紧赶慢赶，终于在上课铃声响起的同时赶到了教室，一坐下来立刻就开始昏昏欲睡的Sam在学习委员的不耐烦催促下迷迷糊糊的半睁着眼睛，从书包里好不容易才掏出了要交的练习册。

“怎么你的练习册看起来鼓鼓囊囊？有点怪怪的。”一心只想睡觉的Sam却脑内自动过滤了学习委员的嘀咕，直接一头趴在桌子上睡死了过去。

上午最后一节课，英语老师抱着一摞练习册走上了讲台，表情看起来很是微妙。她拎起了其中一本册子，挑了挑眉毛，用一种挪揄的语气说道，：“早上居然有同学把自己写的情书夹在练习册里交上来，是想让老师帮他看一看提提意见吗？”她说着展开了信纸，清了清嗓子，念道：“在这茫茫宇宙里，只有你是那么特别，就连地球上六十几亿人里也再找不出跟你一样好的人。既然我成为了一颗徐徐燃起的新星，那就是注定要属于你这个星辰领主的。要知道，即使是世事万物也没有什么是永恒不灭的，星辰总有一天会陨落，宇宙总有一天会消亡，除了爱，一秒也即是永恒……Sam Alexander笔。哦不得不说Alexander先生，你的比喻实在是太老套太乏味了，还充满了中二气质。交给我修改确实是对的，这样去告白是根本不可能成功的。”

整个教室在老师念出Sam名字的时候一致爆发出一阵一阵的哄堂大笑，笑声都快要掀翻屋顶了。被吵醒的Sam脸上青一阵白一阵的，刚睡醒的脑子一瞬间清醒过来，快要溢出脑子的羞耻感使他什么也说不出来。

“Alexander先生，下课请到我办公室一趟，顺便我已经通知了你的母亲，我想我们需要好好谈谈早恋对你学习的影响。”

“……呃好的，伊万斯太太。”

天哪！！！他都干了些什么！他肯定是早上迷迷糊糊的才不小心把情书塞到了练习册里，一会儿要怎么向妈妈交代呢？虽然他已经打定主意追求Peter了，以后也肯定免不了要见家长，但是现在会不会太早了点！！！

一切都要完蛋了。

无视了老样子喜欢来找茬的某些人故意的嘲笑，Sam忐忑不安地敲响了教师办公室的门，他妈妈果然已经在里面了，也是一脸微妙的表情看着他。

“嗨，伊万斯太太。嗨，妈妈。”

还好，妈妈并没有当着老师的面说什么让他丢脸的重话，只说是回家仔细了解情况再好好教育。各种跟老师百般道歉并保证下次不会再出现类似情况之后母子俩才终于一起走出了学校。

“Sam，情书的另一个主角是上次来过我们家的那个帅哥？”这虽然是一个问句，但是语气却十分笃定，似乎已经一下就牢牢揪住了真相和重点。

“……是。他叫Peter Quill，可能你还有印象，他是宇宙里大名鼎鼎的星爵，也是银河护卫队的队长。”

“我记得我嘱咐过你，千万不能跟外星女孩谈恋爱？”Sam的妈妈挑了挑眉，故意在外星两个字上加了重音。

“……呃实际上，他还是半个地球人，他的母亲也是地球人，真的，我保证，他老家是在密苏里州。而且他也不是女孩啊。”

“……好吧，我有没有告诉过你，其实当年你奶奶也特别反对我和你爸爸在一起，她真情实感的觉得我会带坏你爸爸来着。所以……既然他也是半个地球人，那么我其实也不太反对你追求那个帅哥，不过他知道这事吗？他又是怎么想的？”

“呃，老实说我也不知道，这也正是我所担心的问题之一。不过不管他之前知不知道，都不会妨碍我现在要追他吧我想？那顺便一问，老妈你有没有什么追人的好建议吗？”

他的情书已经被英语老师和全班同学实名嫌弃过了，看来水平实在是不怎么样，太拿不出手，还是别送了吧。

“老实说我当年都是被追的那个啊，追人我是没有太多经验。而且其实他又是个男孩子，就算有经验很多方法也没法硬套到他头上不是？不然你试试从之前一起的什么细节入手，让他明白你是对他有意思的？”

好主意！上次他们一起坐过摩天轮来着，Peter一定还不知道在摩天轮里接吻的意义。下次再约他去坐摩天轮，带他重新感受那种浪漫，然后亲吻后再告诉他亲吻的意义，接着趁热打铁的告白就一定非常完美了！就这么定了，B计划！

几天后他约了Peter在纽约最大的游乐园见面，毕竟要告白，纽约大城市要繁华多了比较拿的出手能显出他的诚意，也比较有面子。

其实这座游乐园令全国闻名的是它的过山车，最刺激，但是这次两人还是放弃了过山车。Sam在随便玩过几个项目以后很快的切入了正题，再次邀请Peter一起去坐摩天轮。

在摩天轮缓缓升上顶部时，Sam故技重施，过去给了Peter一个结结实实的亲吻。Peter这次连吓到都没有，只是很顺从的任他揽在怀里亲吻，甚至还渐渐的主动回应起来。OK，一个完美的开端，接下来就该告诉他在这里接吻的重要意义了。

“Peter，你知道在摩天轮里——”

摩天轮突如其来的震荡和外面人群不断的尖叫无情的打断了Sam的告白进程，一只覆满了鳞片的巨大利爪嵌进了玻璃门并不断的挣扎摇晃着试图把卡住的爪子拿出去，顿时  
整个小方盒就开始剧烈的晃动起来，摇摇欲坠。

哦该死的，纽约绝对是最不适合约会的地方排名榜首，这些不知道从哪里突然跳出来的反派简直令人防不胜防！

下一秒两人就各自戴头盔的戴头盔，掏枪的掏枪，无声的默契的轰开了玻璃窗飞了出去。

本来坐摩天轮时就已经是下午了，又跟突然捣乱的反派倒腾了半天，天色已经渐渐的暗下去，只剩天边一抹浅浅的夕阳余晖了。然而这时却毫无预兆的突然下起了大雨，这让刚刚走出游乐园大门的Sam和Peter一时间也是措手不及。

想也不想的，Sam就握住了Peter的手腕拉着他奔向了不远处的公交站台。站台稀稀拉拉的站了一些等公车的群众，站着也是站着，于是百无聊赖的两人还是在长凳上勉强找到空位并排挤着坐了下来。

“哎，还记不记得，好像我们上次去游乐园也下了场雨？”Peter抖了抖自己皮夹克上的水珠子，忍不住笑了起来。

“是啊，不过上次的雨比起这次的简直不能算作雨了，今天出门之前也没见说有暴雨预警啊？真是有够衰的！”他的B计划，又完蛋了！还让他的暗恋对象被困在这潮湿拥挤的站台躲雨，真是糟糕透顶的一天。

眼看雨势大得越来越疯狂，周围又还有一些吃瓜群众，Sam也不敢就这样贸然在众目睽睽之下暴露自己超英的身份。况且这么大的暴雨，就算飞出去也会全身被淋湿的吧，自己也就算了，Peter他可不舍得。于是他打定主意劝Peter就跟普通人一起坐公交车回市区，然而他刚开口就发现对方也同时说出了一样的建议。

“噗嗤——”

两人相视一笑，又渐渐地开始感到无聊起来。由于天气原因，每一班公交车也几乎都严重延迟了一个小时左右，而且到了这一战辆辆都已经人数爆满。他们两个超英总不能去跟普通百姓争那几个少的可怜的位置吧？再等一等也就好了，反正这会儿也没什么急事要干。

突如其来的暴雨简直把这个小小的站台隔绝成了一座孤岛，水面以极快的速度没过了所有人的鞋面。外面的世界顿时变成了白茫茫一片，细密的雨帘瀑布一样从头顶上倒下来使人几乎什么都肉眼难辨，甚至有巨大的水花直接溅到了Sam的小腿上。

气势恢宏的雨声把周围纷杂的脚步声和交谈声很好的也隔绝了，两人紧紧的挨在一起，连交叠在一起的手臂触感也是冰凉粘腻的。Sam故作轻松的踢着脚边的小水花，有些局促的准备说些什么来打破突然的沉默，一些他早就想要对Peter说的。

“——Peter，你知道人们在摩天轮上，当它升到顶端时接吻代表什么吗？”他终于还是问了出来，虽然此时已经跟他预设的浪漫场景差了十万八千里。

“据说接吻的情侣就会永远在一起是不是？”Peter看着他的眼睛，答得很认真。

“！呃你你怎么……知道的？你不是很小就去了宇宙里？难道那时候你就懂得这些了还记得这么久？”

“呃……实际上我确实不记得了，是我上次突然好奇问richie了，他告诉我的。”

哦好吧，他怎么忘了宇宙里除了他俩，还有另一个特蓝人的存在呢？

“嗯……所以，你知道，我为什么上次要在那儿吻你了吧？说实话我真的不擅长表白这种事，这些话本来没打算就在这种情况下草率的告诉你的，因为我想让你感受到我的决定是有多认真，你在我心里有多重要，你值得那么珍重的对待。但现在什么环境什么情况都不再那么重要了，我真怕一切都会来不及，我现在就要告诉你。我就是爱上你了，是爱，不是喜欢的那种。我就是单纯的爱你这个人，而不是别的什么人的替代品，这个你一定要知道。”

“我也知道……你一直爱的是前任新星，我一开始就很清楚。当然我不知道我这样算不算趁虚而入，但是即使他最后选择的是你，我绝对也还是会控制不住的继续暗恋你。我受不了就只是继续蜷伏在暗处做一个胆小鬼，做一个感情上的懦夫，就只能眼睁睁的看着你为别的男人心碎流泪，我真的再也难以忍受下去！”

“说我自私也好，卑鄙也罢，我就是想要试一试，搏一搏。即使就是真的钻了前辈的空子才能得到你，我也不后悔……”

Sam一口气说完了，这小小的“孤岛”待久了，就难免会开始无聊的胡思乱想，这不他的大脑就陷入了一时兴起的恐慌，生怕再不抓紧机会就再也没机会告诉他似的。毕竟超级英雄生涯就注定了各种凶险，不管是他们中的谁，如果突然有个什么万一，他一定会遗憾到死都闭不上双眼。于是就突然昏头昏脑的，也顾及不上之前在脑子里演练过千百遍的完美表白词，就跟竹筒里倒豆子似的一股脑的胡乱说出来了。听起来简直毫无章法，也丝毫不浪漫感人。

他居然就这样乱七八糟的表白了！Sam强装镇定的在Peter看不见的角度抠着自己的衣角，等待着他生命中最沉重的判决。

哗哗的雨声仿佛是专门移动到了他们中间响动，雨雾和水帘已经渐渐封锁了整个“孤岛”。周围的人不知什么时候都离开了，小小的站台空空荡荡，安静恰如其分的弥漫开来，哗哗的雨声仿佛更是响彻了整个天地之间。

“Sam，我信了摩天轮的传说。”

“？”

Peter探过身去，把嘴唇轻轻地贴到了少年的嘴唇上。

Peter的眼睛很蓝，就像是海里最纯净的那一捧海水，而现在那捧海水上泛起了点点涟漪，这双波光粼粼的眼睛直直的望着他，直直望进他心底。

Sam扣着他的肩膀，几近凶狠地吻了回去，几番唇舌交缠。他们几乎是鼻子抵着鼻子，脸颊贴着脸颊，Sam迷恋的在Peter颊边轻轻地来回磨蹭，沿着下颚线小口小口的亲他，小狗一样贴着他颈窝里撒娇，却也颇有种耳鬓厮磨的错觉。

雨水和春风沉醉很容易的麻痹了人们对时间流逝的感官，来自现实世界的汽车发动的噪声突然惊醒了缠绵热吻中的新人情侣，他俩一脸懵逼的眼看着那辆貌似末班的公交车在小河一样深的水里就这样绝尘而去了。

“那好像真的是末班车了……”

不过，管他妈的呢。


	6. 番外1，幸福的烦恼

Peter Quill按下抽水马桶的冲水键，用力的合上了马桶盖子，任水流把呕吐物冲走。他稳了稳自己发软的双腿，终于下定决心去药店买了一盒验孕棒。一根，两根，三根，直到quill把那一整盒都用完了，才绝望的承认了自己怀孕的事实。

quill把房门反锁起来，呆呆的坐在地板上不知所措。他该怎么办？要不要告诉Sam呢？他会接受这个孩子吗？更麻烦的是，可能是他近期的表现过于异常了，好像不经意间就引起了众人的关注。

于是顺理成章的，还没等他做出决定，Sam就已经从自己队友那里了解的自己近期的种种反常行为，并且很快准确推测出了结果。好吧，至少现在不用考虑要不要告诉他了。

好吧，其实问题主要在于之前Sam一直认为男人之间对于这方面是非常安全的，所以有时候他不会带套。两人却都没料到Peter的一半斯巴达血统会造成这样的后果，老实讲他一时间也有些措手不及。

Peter最初还是想要把孩子打掉的，因为他不想像他的孩子当年那样，再摊上什么不负责任的父母。Sam怎么说也还是个高中生（虽然他们当初上床的时候Peter没有过多的考虑过他在引诱未成年），他也许不会想要这个孩子。他还那么年轻，以后的人生还很长，即使现在在一起也不代表以后就会一直在一起，万一Sam以后有了别的选择呢？他们俩也并非普通家庭，超级英雄的工作实在太忙碌太危险，没法给孩子一个安全幸福的未来。

但是出乎他意料的，Sam倒是很坚定的想要这个孩子，他说他会担起一个男人的责任。

与此同时，Sam还在忧愁着，既然孩子都有了，本来想要大学毕业后再结婚的想法就免不了得提前了。现在首先要赶紧通知双方家长订婚吧？然后等孩子生下来，他也刚好达到婚龄，就可以立刻娶Peter进门。但是斯巴达的国王陛下和掠夺者的船长要是知道他搞大了星爵的肚子，一定会打断他的腿吧？还有妈妈那一关，虽然她已经接受了Peter这个准媳妇，但突然冒出来的孙子也会让她吓一跳吧？而且还没毕业就搞出孩子来，自己恐怕又免不了被揍一顿了……做人真是艰难，做男人更艰难，做一个负责任的男人真是举步维艰啊！

所以说没事不要咒自己倒霉，这个可怕的事情很快就应验了。Sam这天本来兢兢业业的还在所属区域巡逻，突然就被从背后喷涌而出的冰给冻住了，动弹不得，同时感到一只飞箭隔着厚厚的冰层渐渐由远及近地戳在他的背上。

东窗事发了！由于亲岳父那把独特的元素枪，导致了这是Sam的第一反应。然而该来的总是会来的，正好他也在纠结于怎么向亲岳父提出跟Peter订婚的请求，考虑到这其实也正是一个绝佳的机会，于是他很快放弃了无谓的挣扎。

当然，他确实成功了说服了亲岳父，虽然后来Sam躺在床上利用制服的修复功能治疗了两天才完全恢复过来。

没办法，要怪就怪，宇宙间的消息为何如此灵通？

而相对于亲爹消息的灵通，这些Peter对比却都一无所知，因为Sam准备给他一个惊喜。孩子都有了，当然不能再让他无名无份的不是吗？至少给他一些安全感，这也是Sam觉得自己目前仅仅能给的了。

接下来就是自家妈妈那一关了，虽说她总不会把亲儿子打断腿，但一顿揍是肯定免不了的了。果然不出他所料，高中还没毕业就搞大了别人的肚子，被母亲狠揍了一顿之后总算搞定了。倒是他还在上小学的妹妹，听到很快就能有小侄子或者小侄女开心得要蹦起来了，虽然她肯定只是想多个玩具可以陪她玩耍。

忽略他亲岳父和小姨子典礼当场仍然铁青的脸色，订婚过程简直比他想象的还要顺利。特别是当他把一切都安排妥帖了才告诉Peter的时候，Peter惊讶的睁大了眼睛，然后背过身去了，转回来的时候眼睛变得红红的。他知道，Peter一定感动哭了，却不想让他看见。

当他通知了宇宙里其他的朋友们这个消息以后，立刻就收到了大家纷纷的祝福。虽然Richard第一时间明显表现出了异于常人的惊异和失落，但很快他和Rocket又都开始抢着要当孩子的教父了。眼看着两人越争越激烈，于是Sam适时的提醒了Rocket说自己已经是Rocket的徒弟了，要是他再当自己孩子的教父的话，自己不就强行和自己的孩子成一辈了吗？Rocket一听耳朵就耷拉下来了，虽然他嘴上骂着地球上奇怪的习俗，但还是渐渐的泄了气，于是最终还是Richard胜出了。而Gamora和Drax则不顾当事人的意愿，强行各自预订了他们的两个孩子做徒弟，并且非要打赌看谁教出来的更厉害，以正自己宇宙第一格斗大师的地位。Peter在旁边无奈的扶额，要是摊上这两个强悍无比的师父，他也只能为孩子的以后默哀了。

为了Peter和孩子的安全，他打算带Peter先回地球生完孩子再回到宇宙。并且Peter说，打死他也不要再留在宇宙里了，等Rocket他们看见他挺着个大肚子的样子一定会笑死他的。简直一拍即合，于是他就先带着Peter回家一段时间了。

Sam今年就要参加高中毕业考试了，即使这在美国来说不如中国那么意义重大，但这对他来说仍然非常重要，毕竟他以后还有老婆孩子要养。这年头工作不好找啊，竞争如此激烈，一不小心失业了就完了，所以基本的学业水平他总是该达到的。他现在每天都忙得焦头烂额，在学校要拼命学习，毕竟当超级英雄总是会落下一些课程不是吗。另一方面，他在地球上还隶属于蜘蛛侠的小队，拿着神盾局的公务员工资总得办事啊。

Sam正在一摞摞的书本习题中埋头苦干着，突然手腕上的通讯器响了起来，他被电流刺得一激灵，这天杀的神盾局为了防止他们偷懒，还在通讯设备上安装了电流通感器，一旦不理它就会一直“提醒”你。

“Nova收到，马上集合。”Sam一阵风似的跑出学校，还来不及收拾被吹到地上的书卷就一路狂奔到小巷里戴上头盔赶赴集合地点。

Sam在空中牵制着怪物，敏捷的闪避了攻击又朝他射出一束激光，然后裤兜里的电话就响了起来。

“呃……喂，Peter，在出任务……啊，等我回来的时候给你买……暂且先忍一忍……你现在先在家好好休息休息。”战斗中噪声太大，Sam不得不扯着嗓子打电话。

“Sam，你叫我干嘛？我还撑得住，不用回家休息。”可怜的小蜘蛛身上挂了点彩，不过听到来自队友的关心还是感觉暖暖的，多么真挚的队友情啊！

“呃……小蜘蛛我没在叫你，我老婆给我打电话啦。”

蜘蛛侠顿时就感觉心里拔凉拔凉的，说好的队友情呢？他妈的就你有老婆，我也要给我老婆打个电话求安慰！

“hhhHarry，出任务受伤了，好疼啊，我需要安慰～”

“小蜘蛛别伤心。虽然我们水桶头还没成年，但他毕竟就快要步入婚姻的坟墓了呀，你要理解他哈哈哈哈。”Ava见状更是乐不可支的调侃起来。

“讲得对哦，我都是打算大学毕业了再娶Harry来着，比不了比不了啊！”小蜘蛛说着又愉悦地继续跟恋人煲电话粥去了。

见此旁边的Luke和Danny也不甘落后，开始互相冲着对讲机对彼此嘘寒问暖。

他们这样不专心的态度，直把对面的反派气了个半死，感觉自己受到了侮辱的同时又被强行秀恩爱辣了眼睛。直到被暴揍到动弹不得，他还翻了个白眼来表达着自己强烈的愤怒。

Ava也在旁边翻了个大大的白眼，她只是一只可爱的小老虎，凭什么要同时吃队友们发的几份狗粮？！而且就属Luke和Danny这两个最有毒，面对面的还学别人打什么通讯啊？妈的这一群死给，秀恩爱，分的快了解一下？

而Sam现在每天回到家里也依旧不好过，毕竟他还要照顾Peter。Peter怀孕初期的反应非常强烈，每天几乎吃不下什么东西，喝口水都想吐，导致他不但没变胖反而还瘦了好几斤。两三个月过去，他整个人都被折腾的蔫蔫的，看起来憔悴了很多。虽然Peter大部分时候有母亲照顾，但她同时还要分神照顾正步入青春期的妹妹，也有些力不从心。Sam看着十分心疼，也只能每天变着法的给他买各种各样的吃的，再自己亲手做饭试验，还有各种小心照顾他。这样一来，他每天上床几乎都是倒头就睡，还不敢睡死了，生怕Peter半夜有什么情况。

几个月过去，Sam顺利通过了毕业考试并顺利考上了一所大学。尽管生活的麻烦事并没有就此结束，但终于可以稍稍松口气了，而且他终于有更多的时间来照顾Peter。

嗯，不管怎么样过程是如何曲折，如何鸡飞狗跳，最终孩子还是顺利的出生了。一对可爱的龙凤胎，完美的继承了Sam的黑发和Peter的蓝眼睛，活泼的在摇篮里吐泡泡。

Sam陆续收到了各位亲朋好友的礼物，其中还包括了来自宇宙各地的朋友们寄的和奥斯本公司替蜘蛛侠寄来的。另一方面，Sam也打算以后把新星头盔留给儿子做纪念，万一自己出了什么意外也可以给孩子一个交代，就像他的爸爸那样。

至于其他的嘛，两人都决定先把孩子放到地球上养着，以后再让他自己决定自己的命运。

 

一个傻屌小剧场（梗来自酷狗音乐的经典傻屌评论）  
“Sam，我们高三重逢的时候你还是单身，还以为你这么多年是在等我……没想到刚毕业半年你孩子就已经这么大了？”

“呃……这个我……”

Peter抱着孩子跟在Sam的后面不慌不忙的等着他跟偶遇的初恋女同学寒暄完毕。傍晚的大街上人群熙熙攘攘，天边夕阳的余晖和路边橱窗的暖色灯光纵横交织在一起，把电线杆的阴影拉得老长，而此时温柔的晚风也挟着流云轻轻吹过了城市的万家灯火。不同于Sam所紧张的他会生气，Peter反倒放松起来，索性倚在巨大的广告牌上，欣赏起了Sam难得的窘迫。当他们又路过了那个流浪歌手驻扎的街角，一段熟悉的旋律传进了Peter的耳朵里。

Peter：啊，岁月真是催人老。想当年第一次听这首歌的时候还是个8岁的小男孩，而如今我已经是两个孩子的妈了。


	7. 番外2，冰爽夏日

夏天是位沉默的诗人和导演，习惯用瓢泼大雨和飘飘浮浮的橘子香味在潮湿的空气中写三行情诗是他对人间最后的偏爱；而他的电影里除了偶有几声微弱的蝉鸣，几乎都像是哑剧。通常广阔的镜头从遥远的天际一路往下延伸，海水一样干净的蓝天、马路上飞起的扬尘和草丛中被阳光照到透明的矢车菊花瓣就构成了一部色彩明媚的默片。

就在距矢车菊花丛不远处，红顶白墙的公寓楼里，老旧的风扇还在吱吱呀呀的转着，却丝毫不能让人再感受到多哪怕一缕缕凉意，这整个房间就像个巨大的蒸笼，把他们固定在里面反复的炙烤。

桌上圆滚滚的西瓜被切成两半，每个半圆上都插着一个勺子。Peter蔫蔫的用勺子在中央画了个正圆送到嘴里，冰凉的西瓜汁在口腔里炸开，甜香四溢，暂时拯救了几秒他被热气熏成一团浆糊的脑子。

没办法，中国有句俗语说得好，“嫁鸡随鸡，嫁狗随狗”嘛，谁让他嫁给了Sam呢？Sam现在还在念大学，家里大部分还是Sam的母亲在撑，家里现在突然多了几个人的开销，还好他课余在神盾局兼兼职，总而言之，他们还是蛮穷的。

也就是说，在这种炎炎夏日，家里的空调坏了是非常令人悲伤的，一时半会买不起新空调，而修空调的人预约都能排到下个月去了。每当这种时候Peter都是多么想念凉爽的宇宙啊，又或者会突然渴望，要是火箭在这的话就好了，空调对他来说无非也就是动一动手指的事！但是事实就是孩子实在是还太小，他们至少也必须先呆在地球上等孩子断了奶再回去，与此同时由于他缺席队伍，火箭更是忙得完全没空来看他。

“Peter，感觉怎么样？”一只冰凉的、还带着冰渣子的雪糕包装袋突然贴到了他的额头上。

“爽爆了。”

Peter接住那只雪糕，撕开包装袋，开始迫不及待的舔了起来。这是一只再普通不过的牛奶雪糕，却也是最受欢迎的一种雪糕了。Peter先伸出舌尖去在雪糕顶端舔上一圈，再轻轻地咬上一口。过于冰寒的膏体首先刺激着牙齿带来一丝颤栗，再仔细感受那一口甜而不腻，丝丝顺滑的奶油是怎么慢慢融化在嘴里，几口之后Peter就忍不住把雪糕整个含进了嘴里反复吮吸起来。

正在旁边试图修理空调未果之后又转而去埋头修理风扇，试图让它能不再发出多余噪音的Sam，一抬头就看到这么刺激的画面：Peter红润的嘴唇裹住那只雪糕，认真的反复吞吐着那个大家伙，那嫣红的舌尖舔着雪糕顶端活像是在他心上挠痒痒，脸上还露出了一副爽快满足的迷乱表情，看得他下面都不禁有些抬头的迹象了。特别是当他每次把雪糕吐出来时，嘴边还总会溢出一些白色的乳液——天哪，他老婆怎么连吃根雪糕都这么诱惑！简直就是在赤裸裸地勾引人！

Sam就这样直勾勾地盯着Peter这边看，连眼珠子都不舍得动一下。如此火热的视线Peter又怎么可能一点都没感觉呢，他挑了挑眉，挪揄地笑道：“你儿子快要掉下桌子了！”

“啊？——唉唉唉！”Sam终于回过神来，长手一捞赶紧把不知什么时候爬上了桌子又即将掉下去的小团子之一抱下来放到地板上。

“唉，你……你吃完了啊？”Sam脸红耳赤地后知后觉他刚才痴汉得有多明显，根本就是恨不得就直接用眼神把Peter扒光了再把他这样那样。

“这天真是太热了。”Peter还叼着那根雪糕棍，一言不合就脱起了身上的T恤。

！！！

只见Peter白皙的胸腹上还残留着一些微微褪色的红痕，T恤正撩到锁骨处，露出了高耸的胸脯，那本就很饱满的胸因为哺乳期涨奶变得更加柔软丰满了。那两粒粉红的乳头也因为哺乳涨大起来，水水嫩嫩的立在上面……

不，不能再看了……

“不许脱。”

Sam一把抓住了Peter脱衣服的双手，声音喑哑地说到，也不知道是在警告Peter还是在劝诫自己。

“可是我真的很热啊？！”Peter委屈地控诉着。

他看得更热啊！！！他的下面都已经控制不住地完全挺立起来了，再撩他他就真的会忍不住把Peter直接按在地板上操哭的，Sam抓狂的在心里咆哮着。

“Peter，孩子们还在旁边呢，别逼我了。”

Peter吐掉雪糕棍，哼了一声就躺倒在地板上，气呼呼地撅起嘴把头扭过一边去了。Sam还是紧紧卷住他的T恤边缘，试图把它拉下来老老实实的遮住他的肚子，那只手在他的身上一顿再顿，终于还是放弃治疗般的又把衣服往上撩去帮他脱了下来。

Peter没想到他还真的把Sam撩出火来了，想到孩子还在看着终于有些心慌起来，转头一看却发现两个宝宝已经在旁边睡着了。

“嘘。”

Sam把孩子们抱到旁边的地毯上盖上薄被后，就直接二话不说俯下身来把他牢牢摁在了地板上。

Sam的两只手直接就摸上了Peter的胸部，那里现在摸起来软软的，他只是稍稍使劲一捏就不自觉的流出来几滴乳白色的奶汁。

“嗯……痛……别捏了……”看到真的有乳汁渗了出来，Peter也难得的有些羞涩起来，开始推拒Sam。然而Sam不但没有停下，反而更加变本加厉，揉捏得更加用力了。

“我听说一般哺乳期的时候，涨奶了会很难受的，我帮你把多余的都吸出来吧？”

“嗯……不……别吸啊……啊！”Sam把头埋到他一侧的胸脯上，真的开始用力的吮吸起来。Peter能感觉到他的牙齿轻轻地叼住了乳头微微的扯动着，舌头扫来扫去地舔弄那粒小樱桃，牙尖还坏心眼的在乳头顶端的小孔上来回的摩擦，乳头最脆弱的地方受到刺激，立刻又颤抖着涌出一股股乳白色的奶汁。Sam正好抓住了这个机会直吸得啧啧作响，被小虎牙反复的厮磨奶孔的时候，Peter几乎要从地板上跳起来，但被Sam实打实的压在了地板上，也是犹如水洼里垂死挣扎的鱼一样，怎么都无力回天了。

“Peter，你真甜。还有，不要叫那么大声，宝宝会被你吵醒的哦～”Sam暂时停止了吮吸，他伸出舌头在嘴唇边舔了舔，成功的舔掉了几滴溢出嘴边的奶汁。想到孩子，Peter的脸红了又白，白了又红，最后还是选择了闭嘴忍住即将溢出喉咙的呻吟。他就知道Sam在床上一向都是个小恶魔做派，他今天真不该作死去撩他的，这下估计没那么容易结束了。

果然，另一边胸脯也被Sam如法炮制，Peter的两粒乳头都又疼又痒，被他持续的边吸边咬的，Peter浑身发着抖发出小声的呜咽，蓝眼睛里已经渐渐的蓄满了眼泪。

“Peter，今天我还没开始操你，你就已经爽得哭出来了？生了孩子之后怎么还变得越来越骚了？”

Peter害怕惊动到孩子，也不敢出声反驳，只怕一张口便成了什么淫词浪语了，一双大眼睛只是委屈巴巴的朝他眨巴眨巴。看着Peter这副眼泪汪汪的可怜样子，Sam总算是舍得放过了他的胸部了。

他从旁边的抽屉里拿出一个安全套丢到Peter的乳沟里，“Peter，你帮我带上吧？”

Peter只好再忍着羞耻从自己的乳沟里把它捡起来，用嘴撕开安全套，再慢慢地握着Sam一早就涨大起来的阴茎给他带上。Peter眼睁睁地看着那根火热的肉棒在他的触碰下越涨越大，逐渐的变成了熟悉的狰狞尺寸，忍不住老脸一红赶紧快速的结束了准备工作。

Sam缓缓地把阴茎整个埋进了Peter的小穴里，等那巨大的性器一点一点的填满他的小洞，Peter自始自终都紧紧咬住嘴唇不敢泄出呻吟声，憋得整个人都不好了。

明明说好的不要吵醒孩子，然而Sam仿佛就是故意玩他一样，进去以后就立刻开始狂插猛送，每一下都用力的顶到那个敏感点上，操得他直想尖叫出声。

“嗯……啊……”刚叫出声Peter又马上意识到不对，又硬生生地把接下来的尖叫吞回肚子里。偏偏Sam看着他这么老实的在忍耐，就越是想欺负他了，各种变幻着角度，九浅一深地大力插着他，满意的欣赏着Peter因为忍耐而颤抖的可怜表情。

做到一半Sam还把他抱了起来，强迫他自下而上地重新慢慢吞下那根巨大的性器，这个体位让肉棒插的更深了，抽插了几十下以后，Peter也只敢勉强发出一些可怜的呜咽和喘息，他开始渐渐的面临崩溃的边缘。

“Sam……甜心，宝贝，轻点儿……嗯……啊啊！”Sam却操得越发用力了，还一直扣住他的肩膀往下压，这让他的腿酸软得要命，一下子失去支撑的力气直直把那根大家伙吞到了最深处，Peter剧烈的发着抖，弓紧了背，最叫人羞愧的是，他的乳头居然因为过分的快感而断断续续的射出了一道一道的奶汁。

乳汁浇到Sam的脸上和胸膛上，还在滴滴答答的往下淌，他舔了两下就忍不住干脆再次把脸埋上Peter的胸上又吮吸起来。

“啊……啊……老公……求你……别吸了……”Peter终于还是忍不住哭了出来，下半身凶猛的操干和上半身的无限瘙痒还是使他招架不住的开始求饶了。

还没等Sam回答，由小变大的婴儿的哭声就先传了过来，孩子还是被吵醒了。

“Peter，看你把孩子都吵醒了，该不该罚？”

“不行了……老公求求你了……真的受不了呜呜呜……”想到孩子们都已经醒过来在旁边看着了，Peter又羞又恼，已然顾不上什么面子了，口不择言的不停乞求Sam早点放过他。

“Peter老婆真乖，再多叫几声老公来听听，说了我就放过你。”

Peter依言怎么浪荡怎么求他，几句老公只叫得Sam心花怒放，几十下之后终于射了出来。

把套子扔进垃圾桶里，Sam赶紧回去哄被吵醒开始哇哇大哭的两个孩子。

终于解放了的Peter浑身发软的躺在地板上缓缓平复着喘息。哺乳期本来就经常让他感到疲惫嗜睡，下午两点左右又是最热的时刻，他左右翻来翻去折腾了一会儿，渐渐的感到有些困倦了，也顾不上孩子还有没有在哭，就情不自禁的慢慢闭上了眼睛。

恍恍惚惚中他好像听见Sam离开又回到房间的细微声响，接着就有什么清清凉凉的柔软布料覆到他身上，轻柔地一处一处擦拭着，从额头开始往下，连手心脚背都细心的照顾到了。

被凉水擦拭过身体，粘腻的汗水都消失了，被重新换过衣服再吹风扇，让他比起刚才要清爽得多了。而就这么一会儿的功夫，两个小宝宝似乎也心有灵犀一样的趴到他肚子上怎么也不肯挪窝了，费力睁眼去看时已重新睡得香甜，还紧紧地抓着他的衣服不撒手。

“没事，放心睡吧，我给你扇扇风，这下应该不会热了。”Sam举着一把他从华人街买来的巨大的蒲扇，节奏适中地在Peter头顶上扇着风，据说这东西比普通的扇子要厉害得多了。

阵阵清风从脸颊上拂过，他迷迷糊糊中感觉脑袋从硬硬的地板上被移到了什么温热柔软的东西上，在爽快又舒适的环境中Peter很快又陷入了睡梦中。Sam适时地减小了扇风的力道，顺便从桌上抽张纸巾给儿子擦擦口水。他看着恋人枕在他腿上难得乖巧的睡颜，一忍再忍，最终还是下身去扶着Peter的脑袋，在恋人额头上一连亲了好几口。


End file.
